Mission Accepted
by EquineAngel
Summary: Ever wonder about Heero's past? Why he never smiles? This is his story from being a child with Odin and training with J, to piloting his gundam!Rated for language and violence.Please R&R!
1. The beginnings of a Hero

**A/N-My first attempt at a real story! So if I get enough reviews, I'd like to make this a whole story on Heero Yuy's Life…This Chapter is about how Odin Lowe Found Heero as a child.**

**Some bad language…**

**Hope u like…oh…and I LOVE reviews! (Make me soo happy) –Hint Hint- Suggestions? Comments? Flames? –Looks down at review button-**

**Also, I'm kinda new to this Fanfic thing…can someone Review me and tell me what it means when in a disclaimer you say that you don't own Gundam Wing? I don't want people getting mad at me if I don't have it cause I don't know what it means! THANKS! –EA signing out.-

* * *

**

Mission Accepted

_They say an ounce of sweat can save a pint of blood…_

Something was wrong. Every nerve in the young assassin's body screamed that something had not gone right…someone must still be alive. But how? The explosives had been set CAREFULLY, just hours before, inside and out…so how could anyone survive? Gun drawn, the blond man took in his surroundings, careful to look for any movement, any hint of life. His eyes met with only rubble, and the dying flames that licked carelessly at burning cloth and stone. And then something moved. Through habit and training, the man jerked his gun around and swung his body into a defensive stance, slowly inching forward to a small pile of rubble that he had overlooked as being to small to bury a person. A light moan could be heard from under the smoldering pile, and regret filled the assassin's eyes. Whoever it was had to die. No survivors. Those were the orders. He had reached the pile, and it was now silent, so with one hand still grasping the handgun, the other carefully and gently lifted the pieces off. Whoever it was had to be very strong to withstand the force of impact, and not to mention very smart, for this was the only section that had been made of wood. The others, according to plan, were buried deep under stone and cement. With a last swift jerk, the man pulled the last of the scorched planks off to reveal…

A boy.

A small helpless boy no older then 2 or 3.

SHIT! No one had told him there would be CHILDREN in this building! The mission review had showed that this would only be a gathering of dangerous men that had to be eliminated from this colony. And he had to die. Kill him. No survivors. Shit. Another slight moan was heard from the young boy, and the man carefully lifted him, and carried him over to a softer landing of dirt. The boy stirred and through a long mop of dark brown hair, his eyes slit open to reveal the most stunning cobalt eyes. They filled with pain and loss as he stared confused around him, and he only turned to face the last person alive on the colony when he heard the almost inaudible click of a gun being cocked. Amazing. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong with you? Rules are rules, and I've gotta kill you tonight. Now. You do understand, right?" The boy just shrugged. Well, reasonable. He had just lost everything, and was probably in a shitload of pain…Couldn't blame him for not caring less about what happened to him. But He tried again.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you here to rot. Would you like that better?" Uncaring blue eyes met hazel/green eyes, and the man found it hard to look away. But he had to go. Had to kill the boy and leave now. He raised the gun again, as he realized he had loosened his grip on it in his previous shock. _Sorry Kid._ But he couldn't. Couldn't shoot. Couldn't keep the image of another little boy he had loved from his mind. Couldn't keep the image of that child's broken body. Hurt eyes. They lied. They told him no innocents would be involved in this mission. This child had no home because of them. No family. No friends. Just like him.

"Fine!" He picked the child up, mindful not to jerk the poor boy's wrist, which was obviously broken. The child moaned softly, but offered no resistance. "I'm not doing this for you though. I'll probably just ditch you off in some child care home." That hit it. Blue eyes misted over, threatening to spill tears, but they were held back with a sniff. So that was it. That was the child's weakness. He didn't want to be left alone. He found someone he could trust, and he didn't want to be left behind. Again. The young assassin growled. Feeling slightly guilty, he tried to commend himself. "But we have to get you healed, so you sure better get used to being with me for a while." A sigh of relief came from around his shoulder, and a slight weight was rested against his neck. The quick and weak breathing slowed just a little and evened out, and the young boy lost consciousness.

* * *

Odin Lowe was furious. In the four days that the young child had been unconscious, he had come to feel better about blowing up the building and every damn soul inside. After stitching, wrapping, and binding the body, the assassin had come to inspect every inch of flesh, and found things that made him sick. They boy sported scar after scar, and bruise after bruise that had not been inflicted by the explosion of the building. How could anyone hurt a child? Especially a child so young as this one. No child deserved to be beaten, and he hoped that the people who had inflicted these marks in the child had been blown to pieces…or ever better…had suffered for hours under the heavy concrete. He had killed many men, woman, and children in his life, and he had regretted most of the lives he had stolen under orders, but never once had he let an innocent being suffer just because he had a bad day. Never. Odin gazed at the child, and as is he knew he was being looked upon, the young boys stirred and half opened those intense Steel blue eyes. 

"Hey kid…You've been out a while…" Odin placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, and his anger towards the child's parents intensified when the boy flinched. He didn't know when the last time was that he had shown any emotion other than hate towards another human being. _Your getting soft, Lowe…_ The child only moved slightly, and stared up at the assassin with a slightly confused, but otherwise blank gaze.

"So…Before we do anything, I have to ask you a couple questions…You think you can answer them for me?" The boy only shrugged an aching shoulder, and continued to stare.

"So…Do you know how old you are?" A slight frown crossed those small features, but two chubby fingers were soon raised. Odin Smiled. "What's your name then, kid?…You can call me Odin…I'm Odin Lowe…" Another frown…deeper and deeper…And then…

"I don't know." Wow. So the kid WASN'T a mute. Haha. Score for Lowe…

"How can you not know, kid? It's only going to make things harder." Boy that kid could glare…

"Hn."

"So…you don't remember?" Odin knew he was pressing the kid, but hell, who wouldn't? Looking down again he noticed that the child's eyelids were slipping down, and the strain of staying away was evident on his face. He sighed, but let the child alone.

"Sleep, kid. You need it. I have to go somewhere right now, but I'll make you some food for when you get up. You understand?" A slight nod. As soon as child's face relaxed and his breathing evened out, Odin left the room, careful to lock to door tightly behind him.

* * *

All he knew when he first woke up was that his arm HURT and that he was hungry. Where was mommy? He hoped she would be close when daddy got home so that she could protect him when daddy got mad. And then it came back to him. The loud noise. The pain. That man…Odin… Was he a good guy or a bad guy? He had brought him to a comfy place…he must be good. And he said before that he had food…It only took a slight turn to notice the bowl of soup sitting next to him on a table…so hungry…Mommy always told him to be polite when he ate, but hunger ripped at him, and he finished the food in no time, looking for more. He could only use his right arm because SOMEONE had wrapped up his other arm. How mean. Finding no other source of food, he decided to look around. The house was not very large…Nothing like Daddy's house. It had one bedroom, one working room, and a kitchen that connected to a small eating room that he had woken up in. Wandering into the workroom, (because it held the most possessions) he found a desk, with many locked cases around it. It was just like daddy's work room! Before, when daddy had to go on "business trips" and he was left alone in the house without mommy, he used to entertain himself by seeing what codes would unlock the chests. He would memorize them and lock then up again. Sometimes he would leave them unlocked, and when daddy got home, he would change the lock, and it would be more fun finding out what the new code was! Then he would time himself to see how fast he could unlock them. He loved this game. Maybe Odin knew about it too? Maybe there would be treasure in one of the cases! With that thought in mind, he got to work trying to open the cases…

* * *

It had been a full hour before he got the code to one of the suitcases. There were no dial locks, not like daddy had, but they had buttons with numbers on them, and they were fun pushing. He couldn't contain his excitement when the light flashed green, and the click of locks opened to reveal…A TOY! It was the one that the man had pointed at him…Daddy had one too! It was loud though, and it made large holes in things…it was the toy daddy said was "only for grownups to use". And now he had one! 

Setting his hands, just like daddy did, he switched the safety off almost automatically and pointed the toy at the door…Just in time to point it at the figure in the door way who had just entered.

"Hey, kid! Glad to see that you're up! I was wor…" The words died in the man's mouth as he realized the situation that he was in. The kid would probably miss if he shot, but the safety was off, and his grip was firm. "Hey, kid, put that thing down…That isn't for playing with…" And how on earth did he get it out of the case? Wasn't it locked up?

_Kid. He had called him Kid. Odin called him Kid. He didn't remember his name…Everyone had a name. Even his stuffed animals that he had at home had names. And he didn't have a name. Why didn't he have a name? Kid…That would be his name. He didn't need one though…Kid…_

Kid lowered the gun as requested…maybe Odin wouldn't be as mad since he did what he wanted…maybe he wouldn't hit him? Kid lowered himself to the ground, his eyes blurry…He hoped Odin would forgive him…

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry…Please don't hit me…please don't...Please? I'm sorry…" Boys don't cry. Daddy only hit harder when he cried…

* * *

Odin was sick…It hurt to look at the child cowering on the floor in front of him…the gun had long since been dropped. Odin didn't think the kid had really meant to point it at him…He didn't think the child even knew what it was for. Carefully he made his way to the child on the floor who was trying to cover his blurry eyes with a hand. 

"I'm sorry…I'm not crying…I'm really not…I'll go…do you want me to go? Please don't hit me…" Kid flinched when the man touched him…but it was not a harsh touch that daddy used. It was soft, and warm. Odin did not smell like daddy did. He didn't smell like that drink that daddy liked so much. He was hardly aware of being picked up along with the gun and set carefully down on the couch once more. He blinked up at the man again, confused.

"Shh…Kid, don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you." Although his face betrayed no emotion, his voice was soft…it sounded so strange to hear his voice like this. He did not want to remember the last time it sounded like that…so loving and caring…

"I'm sorry…" Kid snuggled closer to the man and was soon asleep again.

* * *

Cursing himself for leaving the child alone in a gun and explosive-infested house, Odin wandered into the room he worked in, trying to find where he left the gun out. What he found was not what he had expected. The suitcase that enclosed not only the gun, but other materials to maintain the gun was open, with not sign of forced entry. How did the kid manage it? He was so young, and Odin didn't think that by randomly pressing buttons, ANYone could undo the code. He frowned…he and Kid would have to have a little talk about his past life…if he remembered anything of it. 

An assassin does not, and cannot have any attachments. Sooner or later people will find out, be they ally or enemy. He had forgotten about the child for the hour that he was finishing some spare work in his office…and an assassin can not afford to forget.

**BEEP…BLIP…BEEP…BLIP…BE-**

Odin whacked the button on his desk, and immediately a screen was displayed over his wall, with the image of another man, (not a very attractive one at that) who frowned.

"What the hell do you want, J?" Odin was in by no means a good mood.

"You might want to try to be kinder to me, _Lowe. _After all, I do know a great many people who would LOVE to know that a certain assassin is dead or locked up…" He smirked.

"If you want the damned report, it will arrive tomorrow at 6 sharp."

"Yes, and we also have to talk about your upcoming assignment…that meet with Charles…" J stopped talking as a new figure entered Odin's side of the screen…A little boy…

"Odin…?" Shit…Shitshitshit….

"A new…acquaintance…Lowe? Kill him. He knows to much."

"J…He's just a boy! Let me explain…"

"You better, Lowe, are you will find yourself a VERY dead man."

"Ifound him on my last mission. Family was destroyed in the explosion…I was going to shoot him as orders of no survivors, but I think that he would make a great…experiment…" He glanced down at the child. He **hated** this. But it was the only way to ensure that the child would live…But Odin knew he had just picked and solidified a terrible life for Kid.

"Explain." _Damn you, you cold hearted bastard…damn you to hell._

"He's a great code breaker…broke one of my own codes…can hold a gun and hardly feels pain. I found him with a broken wrist, a couple of cracked ribs, and many bruises and cuts. Evidence of parental abuse." _I'll fucking kill you, J, before I let you lay that slimy metal hand on him…_

"Fine. We shall discuss this later. Train him what he does not know, and I expect a full report on him and what you have been doing in that time. I expect him to be able to shoot guns, draw knives, and I want him to assassinate 6 people of my choice before I will consider him for my experiments. If he does not qualify in all these areas, I will have him killed, and you reported for defying orders." And with that the screen blinked and went black again.

* * *

**A/N-I REALLY hope that you liked it so far…PLEASE review with any suggestions or comments… Well, lets just say I've REALLY been wanting to do a story about Heero's Life…lol…for like, ever…it was my first idea for a story, and it took forever to get a good beginning down…If I get enough good reviews I'll continue with his training and so on!I would really like to continue…I'm having fun with this too you know! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! EA-Signing out.**


	2. And I can't feel pain

**_PLEASE READ!-_Author notes in this story are going to be VERY important. You can expect them before and after each chapter, but PLEASE read them! When you finish this chapter, read the bottom A/N for more info, help, and notices. (You don't have to read the reviewer's part though…) Ok! On with the story!**

**Rated-PG 13 for language and it gets kinda dark in this chapter.**

**Chapter Summery-What will happen when Kid/Heero is left alone while Odin is on a supposed "_Mission"_?

* * *

**

_I'll do anything I'm told, when I'm told, as long as I'm being told by a trustable source._

Odin had left him again…he said it was on a _Mission_…what is a mission? Kid didn't think it was a mission that made Odin leave. It must have been him. He saw how Odin looked when he had come into the room. All he wanted was to ask Odin if he could have some chocolate. No. He hated it! Hated chocolate! It made Odin mad! No…it was his fault. Kid did it. Odin said he might be gone a couple of days. It was Kid's MISSION…(what was that?) to stay out of trouble. No leaving the house, no opening the doors…the list went on and on. Anything to make Odin happy. He would show Odin that he was a good boy and could do ANYthing that he was told to do!

To pass time, Kid did what he normally would have back at home. He made his way to the workroom to find more locked suitcases and chests. Some were key locks, some dial, and some the button pressing kind. He liked those ones best. The first one to be unlocked held another toy…Odin had called it a GUN. It was small and it fit well in his tiny hands.

"Bang," he whispered. "Bang, bang!" For that was the sound it made when daddy used to play with it. It was only through the third chest that he had opened, while admiring the contents, (guess what? More guns!) When he realized something was not quite right. Frowning slightly, kid looked around. Nothing moved in the room, but he suddenly had the urge to find Odin or Mommy. They would protect him! He slipped one of the guns into his pockets, were he found that it rested quite well, and grabbed another one. He felt more grown up with them at his side…and he must look just like daddy did! He felt protected by the weight hanging next to him, and decided to investigate the house. _Just like a spy…_He went first to the small bedroom that Odin slept in while he was at home, and found nothing out of sorts there…and then…

**CRACK!**

Kid jumped at the noise coming from the kitchen. He thought he even heard a muttered curse, just like the ones daddy gave when he was mad. He hoped it was Odin who maybe came back for some forgotten material, though. Making his way slowly and quietly through the house, Kid stopped in the entryway to the kitchen…nothing moved, but something just was not right…And then from behind him, Kid felt a hand snake over his mouth, as he was pulled roughly into someone's body and the gun was ripped from his grasp with a tug that strained the muscles in his wrist and arm….

* * *

Odin did not feel right, leaving Kid alone while J obviously did not care to have him alive…but a mission is a mission, and his life was based on following orders. Kid would be alright though. At least he wasn't like those OTHER children who went running and screaming all over. He had to roll his eyes at the thought. No, Kid would be just fine, and as soon as he carried out this mission, he would be free to have all the time he needed with the boy…that is until the next mission…

He arrived five minutes early at the shuttle port, and patiently waited in line until he was up next. He smiled charmingly at the lady behind the glass, who was to give him his ticket, as he shoved a fake credit card into her grasp.

"One first-class trip to earth please, ma'am." Hmm, why not travel comfortably? "Reservations have already been made for me under the name Max Lowe…" He rummaged through has bags, only to realize that he had misplaced the ID card…

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems no one under the name Max Lowe has a reserved flight." Wait…that isn't right…J said…Oh Shit! Odin mumbled something about coming back in a few minutes, as he dashed off towards his car. All he could think about was getting home in time to see if Kid was alright. He had a feeling that J had set him up for the sole purpose of getting Kid…

* * *

Kid tried…REALLY tried to scream, but his mouth was blocked by a strong hand that held so tight it was almost choking him. So he did the only thing that he thought was right, and bit the man's hand. He would have to apologize later…

The man screamed, surprised that a 2 year old would actually fight back, and released the boy. Kid didn't even look back as he dashed away from the man…only to see that he was trapped. The kitchen was a one way entrance and exit, and the bad man was blocking his escape. The man had regained his composer and lunged toward the kid, who grabbed the closest thing he could find to defend himself with…it was a sharp knife that he had used to cut himself some pie with before. It stung his pride when the man started to laugh at him. What was so funny? He didn't have time to think it over when a heavy weight settled over his small body and grabbed at the knife's long handle. Kid screamed and thrust the blade at the unprepared man, and blood streamed on both of them.

* * *

Odin heard a scream coming from the small apartment that they shared, and he ran faster, almost colliding with the few people who were wandering down the halls…

"KID!...KID! Hold on! I'm coming, Kid!"

* * *

It was his last resort. He knew what the gun could do if he pulled the trigger. _I'm so sorry Odin! Please don't be mad! I'll clean up all the blood! _Kid grabbed at his pocket and his hand connected with the gun's handle…it was a wonder the thing hadn't been set off when he was struggling. With the last of his stored energy, Kid thrust himself away from the man, and pointed the barrel end of the gun at his assaulter's head, just as the door busted open to reveal a very sweaty, very disheveled Odin. Kid looked apologetically at the man who froze at the scene before him, but did not lower the gun.

"Kid…Don't shoot it yet. If he moves to run, pull back the trigger." Odin was serious. He knew that…Kid wondered for a moment if Odin was mad at him…

"You have a smart kid there, Lowe…I would make the best of him and train him some before he becomes to old." Odin Snarled.

"Did J send you? I'll kill you AND that fucking bastard!" The man just smirked.

"You do that. Have him kill me. We will just send man after man for him…Unless that is if you decide to train him…J says he wants your word that you will give him over for testing when he is ready."

"J proved that his word means nothing when he sent me on a faulty mission. Why should my word mean anything to him?"

"Because he knows your weakness…You do want your kid there to live past the age of 3, don't you?" But Odin had enough.

"Shoot him, Kid." Kid shot. Perfect shot. Right through the head…Direct hit between the eyes. The man fell forward onto his knees, and finally collapsed in a heap on the rug. Odin walked to the body, kicked it over so the man's open eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. He then pulled off a small clip attached to the man's shirt, and lifted it to his face. "You have a deal, J. But it is off if I catch ANY of your damn spies snooping around. I will not hesitate to kill them…Or you. I will hand him over when he is ready." And with that, Odin crushed the small communicator in his hands.

BEEP…BEEP…

With a growl, Odin jammed a button located on the wall, and the old man's features displayed a smirk.

"J…" Odin left the threats open for J to imagine on. The man smirked.

"Well, Lowe…It seems you were not lying about the child's abilities after all. You have nice taste, I'll grant you that. I expect your full work to go into training him. Leave nothing out." And the screen went blank.

He would have been lost in thought for hours, but a soft noise from his side brought him from his ramblings. He looked over to see Kid huddled on the hard ground, the gun dropped long ago to his side. The boys was snuffing in an ill attempt to keep from crying. Well, hell…he had only just KILLED a man…Odin remembered the first time he had killed someone. He frowned though as he noticed a trail of blood running along Kid'' face. Another longer one ran from his ribs to his hips in a diagonal line, the cloth that had been his shirt lay in tatters on his body. Only then did Odin see the knife on the ground, and the stab wounds on the dead man. _The bastard deserved every stab and bit of pain that Kid could give him before he died._ For a child, that was not a bad first attempt…He could show him better ways though…_What are you thinking, Lowe? You won't actually TRAIN him to be an assassin like you, would you? _Yes, he would…but that was a different matter.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Odin…I didn't mean too…"

"Shh, kid…You did good…you did good…" Odin walked over and sat next to Kid, who flinched. Odin sighed lightly.

"You mean…You mean you aren't mad…? The blood? And the…the…the man?" Odin was surprised…is THAT what Kid was all worked up about? Wow…

"No, Kid…No, I'm not mad. It was good…YOU were good. You made me proud…" Kid sighed with relief, and Odin decided it was time to get to work before the neighbors called the police for the gun shots. Lucky this apartment was signed under a false name…

"Come on, Kid…Lets get you patched up and out of here…Can you come help me pack?" Kid nodded.

* * *

A/n (As promised) this is not as important right now, but I will have started a poll to decide for later on in the story who I should pair Heero with. Please review and tell me what you think!

Heero and Relena (personally, I don't like her that much)

Heero And Duo (I'm all for this!)

Heero and Odin (JUST KIDDING! Eww…I know I'm sick… )

Any other suggestions? Please Review! Like before, I will update if I can get enough good reviews, but I'm also open to suggestions and new chapter ideas! Also, I will be adding clips from chapters I might add in the future, and I would LOVE if you could tell me what you think… And after ending A/N I will probably start adding summaries for the next upcoming chapter…Thanks all!

Thanks to-

**Mission Wing Zero**-Haha! Me too! I just LOVE fics with Odin…I'm really glad that you liked this…I was hoping against hopes that this would be a success! Hope you continue to like it!

**Krage-**I know…it's to bad that more people don't write about Heero…I find him a VERY interesting topic…hehe…I love being able to make him do whatever I want in my stories! I also hope to be adding humor to this soon.

EA-signing out


	3. Training to Kill

**A/n**-Aww guys! After all those GREAT reviews that I got from you all, I'm soo worried about making a mistake and losing your interest! Well, first I need to say that **_I NEED HELP!_** If there is anyone on here that has AIM or AOL that thinks that they can stand my annoying and Ignorant chatter, and knows A LOT about fan ficking…(lol, is that a word?) PLEASE send a review or email to me, saying that you can help! I will put up a little dedication section for what I learned every day… lol **_STAY TUNED AT THE END FOR A SMALL CLIPPIT OF AN UPCOMING CHAPTER!_**

Be there for him when he had his nightmares instead of just listening to him scream in the dark. Odin sighed and closed his eyes.

"Heero woke up for a short period and freaked when he thought he was in some testing facility."

_The price that you pay will not always be material._

The always had a backup house. In fact, they had 3 or 4, to ensure their safety. Actually, this worked out nicely, as Odin had been planning on getting out if that apartment anyway. The new house was small, but isolated from the city crowds that Odin so hated. All the easier to train kid then.

Odin hated it, but knew that there was no way to hide Kid for all his life. He would HAVE to train they boy now that he had shot a person. Taken a life. Not like HE hadn't done it thousands of times, but this was different! He no longer saw the spark of innocence in the child's eyes when they boy looked at him. The shot. Perfect. Right between the eyes. The kid had natural talent. It was almost scary. Odin himself had been twenty one before he had killed anyone. He decided that now would be a good time to show kid what a gun could really do.

Kid liked the new house. Liked the land, and liked the fact that Odin seemed happy. Maybe he had done a good thing? No…because after he had put a hole in the man, Odin looked at him funny, and he seemed to distance himself from Kid. It made Kid sad. He didn't understand it at all, but he just wanted to make Odin happy!

"Hey, Kid." It always made Kid smile when Odin talked to him. He looked up from his cereal (Odin never gave him anything but cereal in the mornings) and looked expectantly at the man. He seemed to talk less and less to Kid, so the times that he spoke were to be PERFECT so he would see how good Kid was.

"Hm?" Odin pushed another one of those toys across the table at kid…the one he called a GUN. Kid eyed it.

"You remember this, Kid?" Yes. How could he forget? He nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm gunna show you how to shoot one properly…Not like you need it." He snorted. "So, hurry up eating. Come outside when your done, and I'll go set up the targets." He grabbed the gun and left without so much as looking back. Kid sighed.

"Ok, Kid. Pick it up and shoot it." He didn't want to. When he shot it, would it make a hole in the paper target, and would red stuff come out of it? He didn't like that idea…but then, this was a grown up toy. And it would make Odin Proud….anything to make Odin proud.

"How?" Kid had seen daddy use the gun…HE had used the gun only a couple days ago…but he only did it when he had to.

"Just do it. You'll figure it out." Why did Odin have to be so confusing? Oh well. Kid picked the gun up, pulled off the safety, and lifted it up to eye level.

"Like this Odin?" He swung the gun around so Odin could see his good work. The man paled.

"K-kid…put that down…" Why was he so white? And what did he do this time to make Odin mad? "DAMMIT kid! PUT IT DOWN! N-NO! Don't even TOUCH that trigger…!" Uh oh…Odin sounded MAD…better put it down quickly. Kid dropped the gun.

BANG!

Odin jumped at the sudden noise, but Kid just stared at the huge hole set in the ground next to Odin's foot…

It took all of the blond assassin's control not to rip Kid's head off. That could have hit him! Could have taken his head off! But then, for all that Kid could shoot a perfect hole through a man's head, and that he understood and had been through things that even ADULTS did not know about, Kid was just a Kid.

"Ok, Kid, You hold it like this…"

At the end of the day, Odin was not surprised with the results. Kid was a great shot. They reviewed the target, and although some bullet holes strayed away from the central ring, and there was one lone hole somewhere near the top, Kid had not missed the target at all. All the shots had hit the ringed paper. Odin was not too startled to see the amount of holes going perfectly through the center, a dead on bulls-eye.

**_A/N_**- I'm really sorry about how short this is, but it WILL get better! I'm going to talk about Kid's First mission, hopefully in the next one, so it might get a bit dark. I'm really sorry for the delay in posting…Man! After getting all the reviews, I'm worried that you will hate me! Sorry! Ok, so here are the Poll results, and after, responses to all who Reviewed! Thanks! **_SMALL CLIPPIT OF A CHAPTER AFTER THE REWIEW RESPONCES!_**

POLL RESULTS (ok, I'm using Heero's name, cause I think if I said Kid, it just wouldn't SOUND right…yanno? Kk! Here goes! 

Heero+Relena-2

Heero+Duo-3

Heero+Odin-2 (ok, PLEASE do note that Odin is like What, 30 years older then kid…I understand guy/guy pairings, but pairing with someone old enough to be your DAD? Let alone a guy and the fact that kid is a KID…lol…A tad bit disturbing… oh well. : -/

REVIEW RESPONSE- 

**ZaKai**-I have to say I thank you VERY much for your review…I was very pleased with your response, and your comments and suggestions were noted, (not to mention NEEDED) lol- I love to see WHAT my readers look for, and I think you gave me a very good Idea! But in what sections should I work on? I can maybe re-write a chapter or something…edit it maybe? You name it, And I'll change it! Thanks so much for this review!

**ALPAUST**-Hey! Glad you liked! Aww…what's wrong with a good little bit of yaoi? Don't worry…I don't mind in the least! Heh. 

**krage**-I'm glad that you are sticking to my story! I need a good committed reviewer! Lol Thanks! And sorry for the delay in posting!

**Bunch-o-Nuts**-Yeah, I COULD understand a HxO stance if it was FATHERLY, but I mean, having a teenager with an adults…lets see…say Heero is 15…and those hormones are KICKING IN! Odin will be like, what? 45? Interesting view though…

**Crazy Girl Sarah** –Oh, yay! Found a good HxD Lover too! Huggles Till the END! (But with the ending I'm thinking about setting on this fic, it WON'T be very long…:-/ And wow….Your SO polite! Hmmm…think you can teach me a little bit in the "manners" section…that didn't come with my training!

**Sandrock Kai**-Aww…thanks! I haven't seen many Heero stories floating around, so I decided I would try this! I'm glad that you saw part of my intent on making this story! Thanks for the review!

**OK! I guess I promised, huh?** It's kinda hard cause I don't wanna give away one MAJOR event that happens later in the story so I skipped a couple of lines so as not to give it away this early…but here goes! Oh, and here Kid is alone on the colony after Odin left him there from a mission.

The streets of L2 stank of hopelessness and fear. They were the worst that Kid had seen, and it was not unusual to see homeless children walking barefoot on the littered street, and the prostitutes, male and female, selling their bodies on every corner. In fact, a building not 3 blocks away was in high flames, and Kid saw not one person stop for survivors, or to quench the burning wood. Kid was lucky though. The hotel that he had once shared with Odin was not bad, if not very expensive for being on "the good side" of town, and it would not be that hard to hack the system for a couple more free nights. Having nothing better to do, Kid walked toward the burning building that might once have been a church. He had no intentions to help anyone, but for some reason, the flames seemed to draw him. Onlookers stood gathered on the sidelines, careful to stay far away from the sparks that flew out. Curious as to what had happened to this place, kid listened to the conversations around him to gather from the snippets. The Lady on his left was whispering urgently to her friend.

"…Maxwell Church. Poor old man…He helped so many children! Just last night he game my Ella some bread because I couldn't afford dinner! Oh he reminds me just so much of Jerry…" So he was right. This had once been a church, and he presumed the man they discussed was the priest. He still wanted more information. Drifting over to a group of talking women, (women were the best because they talked so much. Heh) He began listening. No one heard or saw him, but that was to be expected, for he had been well taught to blend in or fade out of crowds.

"The poor children! There must have been, what? 25 of them in there!" The woman was close to tears. Gee, death happens, lady. It's apart of life. But kid said nothing and waited for the response.

"Yes, but think of what Father Maxwell did to save them, bless his soul. They would have died soon anyway, or would have been abused or hungry all their lives! At least they were fed and sheltered!" So that was it. The man-Father Maxwell-took in homeless and abused kids from the streets. Something stirred inside of Kid. No one had ever given him that kind of love. No one he didn't have to kill, anyway. He turned, not wanting to see any more of the flames, wanting it to all disappear…then something caught his eye. A boy, no older then himself was huddled alone, but he was to close to the fire for comfort. He must have been one of Father Maxwell's adopted children. He looked so lost, staring at the fire, and so…hopeless. Kid knew that feeling…from somewhere…from a time that all he could remember of was hazy smoke and broken buildings. All he knew then was that mommy and daddy were gone. Kid knew that no one should feel this way. He wanted to help like Odin had helped. Kid wandered over to the boy, and rested his hand on his shoulder. The boy jerked under him, and his head flew to the side to stare at Kid. He had the most haunting shade of violet eyes that Kid had ever seen.

So how did you like it? Feel like rating it for me or giving me any suggestions? I would LOVE that! So after that happens, Kid doesn't get to know the "young Duo" He offers him a place to stay at the hotel, while that same day he is pulled over by J, (although he doesn't know who that is at the time) and taken away to train. So really, he doesn't know Duo…I was thinking about making him see each of the Gundam pilots as children before he is taken by J…what do you think? Please Review!

EA signing out.


	4. To kill an innocent

**A/N-Ok! Ok! I LIED! So I'm NOT doing the mission one this time! This is the set up, and the one on Kid's first mission WILL BE NEXT TIME! No avoiding it!**

**ZaKai-Thanks for the suggestion about the POV…I'm trying to make it mostly Kid's from now on.**

**Summary-Just a set up for Kid's mission…One of my fave chaps though. **

_"The basic difference between an ordinary person and a warrior is that a warrior takes everything as a challenge while an ordinary person takes everything as a blessing or a curse."_

Kid had been shooting things for a long time now. Sometimes they were made of paper, but his favorite targets were the wooden disks that Odin had made for him. The ones that Odin would throw in the air, and make him shoot. THIS would make Odin proud. Sometimes it got boring…shooting was too easy! But anything to make Odin look at him with a smile on his face…Anything.

Sometimes Odin went away on Missions…Missions, Kid had found out from Odin, were when people went out to shoot other people. How mean. Kid didn't think that the people would like being shot. HE wouldn't like walking around with a hole in him. Oh well. Odin said that it was like getting rid of rats and their nests. Gee…this was not nice at all. HE wouldn't like walking around with a hole in him and then stuck into a trashbag. He told Odin as much, and the man just laughed.

"You'll see what I mean. I think it's about time I take you on a mission…" Odin NEVER let him go on missions. They were too important, and Odin said that they could NOT fail, or it would mean death or exposure for them. It was better to die then to be exposed.

"Odin?" Odin told him to shut up while he was driving, but he had been silent for a full five minutes!

"What do you want, Kid?" His hands seemed to go whiter as they clenched the wheel tighter.

"What's death?"

"When you die."

"Well what happens when you die?" Odin growled.

"You go on a long journey and never come back…Now be quiet."

"You said that I would die though, but I don't plan on going on a long journey. I think that I will stay with you forever." Kid smiled. Odin would like that.

"Hell no you won't!"

"What's hell?"

"A place where bad people go."

"Am I going to hell?" Kid remembered Odin saying something about burning in hell…

"Most likely Kid…But don't worry. I'll be there too. We'll roast together." Kid didn't like the idea of Hell…Odin made it sound hot.

"Odin?" Wow…Odin had a nice red face.

"Shut up before I put a hole in your head." That wouldn't be nice. Kid didn't want to have a hole in his head…

"Odin…I'm bored though!" Odin sighed and his free hand twitched towards his gun.

"So we'll stop and I'll buy you a bottle of milk to shove in your mouth…Or whatever it is those normal people do to shut their children up." Normal people? Wasn't Odin normal? He didn't look NOT normal…Maybe it was just one of those confusing things that Odin said.

Kid kicked his legs against the seat. He was BORED. And then he saw it. It was one of the few things that Odin had brought with him on the trip, and surprise, surprise, it was right next to Kid, and within reach. The suitcase had one of those easy-to-pick locks, and Kid had it unclicked within less then ten minutes. With a smile, he opened the suitcase to find LOTS of toys! Ohh…he know what it was! It was a PUZZLE! A really COOL 3D Puzzle…It must go together to make a gun, cause it was black and the rough spots were like the ones on the gun that he was shooting. He set the gun in his lap and began to work.

At first the silence in the back of the car was WONDERFUL. Pure bliss. Odin had been putting up with the kid's endless chatter for three full hours, and finally the rascal had found something to entertain himself…but it had been to long of a silence…had hadn't brought anything the kid could amuse himself with…Worried, Odin glanced back…and almost crashed the car. He had to swerve to get on track again.

"KID! WHAT are you DOING with THOSE!" Kid was sitting with his lap full of gun pieces, while three open boxes lay with completed pieces in them…

"I'm putting the puzzles together! Look! I can even do it in less then twenty seconds!" Kid looked down, his tongue between his teeth; his face contracted in utter concentration.

"DONE! Heh… You like it Odin?"

Odin was speechless. He really didn't like the idea of ANYone touching his guns, let alone putting the together. That kid had talent. Not only had he unlocked the locks, and none of them were broken, but he had also successfully set together a complicated brand on handguns. Man. This kid surprised him at every turn. Maybe this kid was born just for fighting an weaponry. Heh. Maybe he wouldn't hand the kid over to J…Once J saw what kind of weapon he had, there would be no end to it. He would work the kid to death before he realized that the boy was only human. But then what was HE going to do? Keep Kid all to himself forever and ever? No…His days as an assassin were coming to a close, and it would only be time before he became careless or too slow and somebody shot him. Then what would kid do? He wasn't normal, and that granted, he would never fit in among other children at a school. Haha. Odin could just see it…

_Ok class, we have a new student! What is your name?_

_Kid._

_Ok…umm…Kid…What do you like doing?_

_Ummm…putting holes in people and fixing guns so we can bag the rats!_

No…Kid would never work out as a normal student, and would probably be set in jail before he got a chance to kill someone for stealing his lunch money or something.

"Odin…Your staring…Did I do something wrong? Please look at the road…" Heh. Lucky they were going on a straight lane…Odin was sure they would have crashed.

"No, Kid, but where the hell did you learn how to do THAT! No, scratch that…How the hell did you get past my locks?"

Kid enjoyed the game that he was playing with Odin. Odin had stopped to buy him a complex lock, consisting of numbers AND letters. Although he said that it was just to keep him quiet for the trip, Kid thought that Odin was enjoying it as well as him. The man seemed to lighten up every time Kid laughed at the codes he had installed for the boy to break…(Some how they all seemed to resemble curse words) and Kid was getting faster and faster at it. Odin would enter a code, Kid would work it out and break it, and then hand it over to Odin, Eager to read the next inappropriate word.

Kid was sorry when they finally reached the hotel's lot, and the car pulled into an empty space. He expected Odin to get out, but the man made no such move, so the boy opened his door…only to have his arm grasped, and his body was hauled back inside.

"Hey, Kid…We need to get a couple things straight here." Odin's voice was serious, and he still hadn't let go of Kid's arm…it was starting to hurt!

"Your going to be my son for a while…got that? NEVER call me Odin while we're here…I'm dad, ok?" A real dad? Odin was going to be his dad? But daddy hit him, and it HURT! But Odin would never hit him…right? Odin was nice. Yes, he would be a nice daddy.

"Ok!" Kid agreed happily.

"So what's my name?"

"Odin." Squeeze! Ow! Right… "I mean, daddy."

"Good. And your name will be…Alex."

They walked into the hotel's main office, and Odin smiled charmingly at the girl sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Yeah…I called in an hour ago for reservations here…Name's Jon Ericson."

The clerk typed something into her computer. "Right, sir. We have your room, is number 418, right behind the lot, on the third story. Please enjoy your stay, and feel free to call for any help."

Odin winked at the girl and departed the building, leaving Kid to haul the extra baggage.

The room was nice and well furnished, with two small beds and a single bathroom. On the desk, Odin set up a laptop that Kid had seen only on occasion, and was not allowed to touch. Odin hooked the wires up and sat down to start typing on it.

"Daddy?" Kid liked the sound of the word on his tongue. It made him feel like he belonged to someone…had a place…

"Don't call me that, Kid." That wasn't right! He told him to call him daddy, and his name wasn't Kid anymore!

"But you said…"

"I know damn well what I said, and you don't call me that while we are alone. Only in public."

"But I thought…" Kid felt close to crying…He thought that Da- That ODIN actually liked having him as a son. Didn't he want him?

"Don't think Kid." He snorted. "Don't tell me you actually WANTED me as a father?"

"No." _Yes_.

"Good. Then stop acting like a damn baby." Odin turned back to typing on his laptop, and suddenly kid felt alone. He had always been alone. Always would be alone. He was brought back from his thoughts when Odin spoke in the indifferent tone, still staring at the computer's screen.

"Don't you have somewhere to go, Kid? Something to do?" No. He had never had a place to go other then with Odin…and Odin didn't want him anymore. But he would stay. Had to stay. He had no one but Odin. He shook his head.

"Well, I need to be alone for a while, so why don't you go take a look around the place? I guess normal people don't do that, but why the hell would we want to be normal? I mean, you know the hotel number…why don't you go take a walk around the block?" It was not really a question. Odin wanted him to leave. Fine then. He would leave, but he would come right back. Odin could NOT leave him here alone. Kid got up from the bed that he didn't recall sitting down on, and walked to the door.

"Remember, Kid, Your name is Alex. Don't tell anyone our room number or our business. Not ANYone" Yeah…and you're my daddy. But not anymore, right? Kid shut the door. Odin would NOT see his tears.

He couldn't help it. Kid cried. Odin told him that crying was not accepted, but the boy couldn't help it. The tears just came and came, and when he saw them drop into his lap, they came some more. He didn't scream or throw a tantrum like other CHILDREN would. Odin would not like that. He was bad boy now as it was anyway. While sitting on a curb, watching cars passing him by, Kid wondered what he would and could ever do to make Odin proud. Then something touched him. Kid jumped and swung around, unconsciously jumping into the street. A hand grabbed his and pulled him back to safety, and he found himself staring into a man's caring brown eyes. The arm that had grabbed him released some tension, but did not let go.

"Whoa, there little man! You ok?" Little man. Not little Kid, not Hey you, not even just Kid. Little man. Like he was a grown up. Kid wiped his eyes. If the kind man saw his tears, he might not like him! Odin said no one liked crybabies!

"I'm fine, thank you…Who are you?" Kid liked the man…wanted him to stay. He was suddenly aware of the men in black suits standing behind the man, and they scared him!

"My name is Mr. Lawrenson…Call me Tuck though!" The man tried to smile reassuringly, and reached up to Kid's face to brushed some of his hair away. His fingers were soft as they traced the twin cuts on Kid's face, and he frowned as fresh blood stained his fingers. Squatting down, he looked Kid in the eyes.

"Hey, Little man…Who did this to you? I can tell a knife cut when I see one…" Oh. They must have re opened when he ran through the trees. Kid's eyes were hard as he looked at the man.

"Was it daddy? Did daddy do this to you? You know you can tell me. I'll make things better. You don't have to put up with this." Daddy. He didn't have a daddy. Odin told him not to call him daddy. Kid stuck his chin out.

"I don't have a daddy." The man looked sad. Sad for him. But it was instantly covered with another one of those charming smiles.

"So you're a street kid, then? Did the bigger boys do this to you? Hmm. That will have to be put a stop to. Maybe I should take you home. Do you want a real mommy and daddy?" Yes! He wanted one! But he promised not to leave Odin…

"Sir…If I may…" A man in a black suit.

"Yes, Dakeem?" The man-Tuck's-voice had gone cold…was it really the same person?

"We can't afford to take home all the street rats that we see along the road. Come on now. You will be late for your appointment." Tuck smiled sadly at the boy.

"Hey, little man…I'll try to find you again…I'll talk to the council about you…Maybe someday we can get you a real home…A real mommy and daddy. I'll see what I can do." The man straightened, and with a last sorrowful look at Kid, he turned his heel and left, the men in black flanking either side and behind him.

"Hey, Odin." Kid tried to smile at the man.

"Hey kid…Where did you go? You were gone for a long time." Kid smiled. He loved telling Odin about his day…and everything else that came to his mind…but that wasn't the point.

"Met a nice man today!" The results were not what Kid had expected. Odin swung around and grabbed both of his arms, slamming him against the wall. Kid squirmed in the uncomfortable grasp.

"Kid! What did I tell you about talking to strangers! You little idiot! What the HELL did you say to him! Leave NOTHING out!"

"Hey!" Kid felt bad. He only wanted to make Odin proud! "It wasn't MY fault! He talked to me first!" Kid protested. The hands grasping his arms tightened.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. TELL. HIM?"

"Well, nothing really…I mean…he tapped me, and saved me when I jumped into the street! I mean…I wasn't REALLY scared…you know…Wasn't scared…No…" SQUEEZE! "Ow! Ok! He asked me if I was ok, and I told him yes. He told me his name is Tuck…umm…umm Law…Law…something! I don't remember!" He expected a squeeze, but when he didn't get one, he opened his eyes, which he had closed tightly when Odin got mad. Odin was pale. Like when he pointed the gun at him.

"What else? What else did he say?"

"Well…He saw the cut on my face and asked me if daddy did it…And You told me not to call you daddy, so I told him I didn't HAVE a daddy…and he looked sad. There were LOTS of men with him! They were all in black and they were SCARY! Not like I was afraid though…" Kid was shaking. When Odin said and did nothing, he continued. "He called me a street kid, and asked if the big boys did it to me…I didn't see any big boys though…and then the man in black said they had to go! That was all! I swear!" Kid thought for a moment. "Oh, and he said that he would look for me and try to get me off the streets. He looked sad."

"Kid…" Kid flinched.

"Kid…That was our target." Target? Like the ones on the trees, and the ones Odin threw in the air? Wow…Odin must be strong to pin that man to a tree and throw him in the air. He must have looked confused because Odin continued.

"Tuck Lawrenson…Our mission was to kill him." Kill? What was that? But Odin didn't seem in the mood to talk about killing right now. "So don't get attached, Kid. You and me will blow his brains out tomorrow." Gee…that didn't sound nice! Then how would he think? "Get some rest now, Kid…We're getting up early tomorrow to prepare." Prepare for what? But Kid didn't ask. Maybe if he did everything that Odin wanted, Odin would like him more. Kid hopped into his bed, and was lost in dreams of REAL mommies and daddies.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about this, but I'm going to put Review responses and poll updates in the next chapter cause I'm soo tired! Sorry!**

**EA signing out.**


	5. Why do the good people always die?

**A/N-Ok, ok! I know that quote doesn't actually...Erm…belong…but hey! It was for Lack of anything better! If you have any quotes you would like me to put on here, PLEASE REVIEW IT TO ME! Or EMAIL me! _CHAPTER SNIPPET COMING UP AFTER THE STORY!_ So, I REALLY wanted to thank _ZaKai _for not only SPLENDID reviews, but for the AMAZING help I'm getting! Hey! I also learned what to do with a disclaimer! Let me show you!**

**ZaKai-I really did wanna thank you soo much for all of your help, not only editing my work, but with comments and suggestions! If there is anything I can do for you, just ask! Death glare at readers No! Don't you even THINK of stealing my helper! Grr.**

**Disclaimer-I guess I'm supposed to beg and plead here for people not to sue me! Hey! Not my fault! I'm broke anyway.**

_Wise Man Say, "He who go to bed with itchy butt, wake up with stinky finger"_

"Hey, Kid. Wake up." Someone shook his shoulder, and Kid slowly opened his eyes. Normally the boy was allowed to wake when HE wanted to wake… But anything to make Odin happy.

Odin handed him something to put into his ear, and it wrapped around his neck to end in a small and barely noticeable mouthpiece. It was so they could commune… communi… so that Kid could talk to Odin. That was a comfort. On his shirt, Odin placed a small camera in the shape of a button, 'For emergencies' he said. Then, with extra care, he slid a pack of small explosives into Kids shirt.

"You ALWAYS carry these Kid… If the mission is blown, and someone discovers you, if you can't kill them, you kill yourself." Kid nodded.

Static… then a voice…

"Hey, Kid. Cough once if you can hear me." Kid coughed. The bushes around him that surrounded the parking lot were ITCHY…He wasn't supposed to talk until the "Target" came into view…in case anyone was walking by…

Oh. He would know that face anywhere. "Target in View."

"How many body guards?" Quick count.

"Seven."

"Good. Okay, get ready for some noi-Oh shit!" Kid saw what Odin meant. One of the bodyguards had whispered something frantic into Tuck's ear, and suddenly they all had guns out and were ushering the man towards the nearest car…how did they know?

"Sorry Kid! Mission blown…My fault! I underestimated them." _Kid… The worst thing you can do on a mission is fail it. Kid...Failing is worse then dying…sometimes is even the cause of it. You can never show your face after you let the enemy outsmart you._

But the mission was not over. Not till Kid said it was. Anything to make Odin proud. Kid ripped the earpiece and mouthpiece from himself…. In case he was caught…and barreled towards Tuck.

Kid didn't know what to feel, as all his emotions assaulted him. He couldn't accept them, not yet, so he pushed them away…concentrating on nothing but the mission ahead. He hadn't run that far, and already his palms were sweat slicked, and his head was light from nervousness… what if it went wrong?

"Kid! What the hell do…" The rest faded out as Kid ran farther. The men surrounding Tuck swiveled their guns at the boy, and one shot. Ow! Something hit Kid's arm, and it HURT, but there was no time to stop.

"NO! Drop the guns! Drop them I say! He's just a boy!" Thanks, Tuck… I'll remember to thank you in person after I've killed you, and you've returned from your long journey!

"Hey there, little man… Oh, You're bleeding! Come now… let's go fix that… Ummm, Randa! Go get the doctor! It's ok; you have a family now…Shh…it's ok…Were the big boys after you again?" Kid didn't like lying to Tuck! He was too nice… but he nodded his head… for the sake of the mission… And Odin… and after he killed Tuck, he could apologize… Kid was SURE Tuck would understand.

"Oh! And you have bruises on your arms!" Hmm…Must have been the ones that Odin caused when he grabbed Kid last night. "You're being such a big boy about this! Shot, and you aren't even crying!" Well, yeah, it hurt, but Kid didn't see the point in crying. It would just cause attention he did NOT want.

Soon Kid found himself in a small and circular room with Tuck and five other bodyguards. They would notice if he slipped the explosives on Tuck!

"Tuck…"Kid whispered while waiting for the doctor. "Tuck!" The man bent down to listen. "They scare me, Tuck! I don't wanna do anything bad around them cause they might hurt me! They remind me of the boys…" Tuck nodded, understanding in his eyes.

"Dismissed…You can wait outside the door."

"But Mr. Lawrenson!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I can handle a child, no?"

The man's lips were pressed tight in a white line as he and the other men exited the room. His chance. There now. Right now. He might never get it again. Kid ran to the kind man and embraced him.

"There, there, now Little man…there, there." Kid slipped a small box into the man's coat pocket, and nuzzled closer.

BOOM! The door swung open. Hmph. The men again.

"Sir! Get out NOW! We have detected a-." Kid pressed the button.

BOOOM!

Kid vaguely recalled something heavy falling on his chest, squashing the breath from his lungs. His arm stung where that thing had hit him, and the rest of his body felt flicks of pain where small shards of…something… hit him again and again. But he wasn't allowed to cry. Odin would not like that…would not be proud if he cried. Kid just wanted to make Odin proud. His vision went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh no! What was that? BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It got louder and more demanding.

"Shit, Kid! About time you woke up!" Uh oh… Odin was mad… why was he mad? Something happened…something important…Something Kid could not remember. "Dammit! You've been out a whole week! I thought I fucking lost you!" No. He wasn't lost. He was right here. And so was Odin. Kid cracked his eyes opened to be immediately assaulted by light…And Odin's big face…Kid tried to smile, but something in his mouth would not let him. Oh. The mission! That was what was so important!

"Th…Th… The Mission?" It was hard to talk. His throat was dry. He tried again. "F…Failed?"

Odin's face twisted into a position Kid had never seen it in before. "Oh, no Kid…The MISSION was a success…YOU on the other hand… You're so damn lucky you were so close to that man! Oh, yeah, he WAS blown to pieces, and YOU are lucky not to be like him! And don't give me that pathetic look, Kid! He aint NEVER coming back, you hear?" Tuck? Tuck was… gone? Forever? Oh No! I'm sorry Tuck! I'm sooo Sorry…Did Tuck hurt now as much as he did? Kid hoped not…it was all his fault! But it was for Odin…Kid didn't know what to think now. He had done this for Odin…had sent a good man away on a long journey that he would never come back from, and now Odin was mad at him! Kid wanted to cry… It was all to much for him to handle…But Odin would not like that. Kid sniffed. No survivors…But me…How come I lived when they died?

As if sensing the question the boy wanted to ask, Odin continued.

"You're lucky the man was so close. His body shielded you from the explosion… Were you hugging him?" Was that jealousy in the man's eyes? Kid nodded.

"It was the only way to put the bomb on him…"

"Dammit, Kid! Why? You're such an idiot!" Although Odin's eyes were blazing, and he was speaking those mean words, the hands that smoothed Kid's hair were soft and gentle. Kid's voice shook.

"I…I just wanted to make you proud." His eyes watered over, but he would NOT cry. Not here. Not now. Not ever. He waited for Odin to yell. Odin ALWAYS yelled when he said something truthful about his thoughts. Kid looked up. Odin was staring at him, his eyes soft, lips parted. And when he spoke, he did not yell…in fact, his voice was light and quiet.

"Yeah, Kid. I'm proud. Damn proud… I… just…never do that again." Kid tried to nod, but was yet again stopped by many tubes and wires. Odin was proud! He was PROUD! Proud of him, Kid!

"Wh…er…e… M' I?" His voice was going away as it got more painful to talk around the tube in his throat.

"Hospital, Kid. We really should get out soon, cause people are asking to many questions…and I can't answer a single damn question on the damn form they want me to fill out!" Uh oh. He made Odin mad again! He wanted to tell him sorry…that they could go…that it would be alright…but that mean tube in his throat wouldn't let him. If it was just the pain, he could handle it, but when it moved, it made his voice raspy. He wanted to scream his frustration…but couldn't manage past a small gurgle. Grrr…

Odin had never seen Kid look so frustrated. It was really kinda funny, although Kid glared at him when he chuckled softly. It seemed to make Kid even angrier, for he opened his mouth to say something…and quickly shut it. He wondered why Kid suddenly looked so mad. Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Look Kid. If you have to say something, say it…no use holding it in." The assassin almost flinched at the glare being sent to him. Hm. Must have said something wrong cause Kid began pounding his fists against the bed frame… only to stop… probably cause of the pain…Or because one arm was in a sling/cast. Odin was amused at the sight before him.

"Kid, we all have bad days…and I KNOW you must feel bad…but come on and tell an old man what this is all about." Odin roared with laughter as Kid let out something like an angry scream and his cheeks flashed into a bright red tint of frustration. Odin turned around once again, and opened his eyes to look at Kid…Only to find the boy savagely tearing out the cord in his throat.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing! Wait!…" Ugh. To Late. The cord came out with a pop, and immediately Kid began gagging.

"Shit! You ok, Kid? Should I call the nurse?" Kid shook his head and took a couple steadying breaths. It hurt…and then pulled off more and more of the wires binding him to the machine.

Odin watched in utter fascination. Once all the wires were removed, Kid looked defiantly at Odin, and squirmed to the side of the bed. He was going to do it. The stubborn little brat was actually going to try to get up. All for him. Odin would have laughed at this, but as it was, Kid looked pretty pathetic…When he jumped off the bed, instead of landing on his feet, they gave way under the boy, and he fell to the floor. Well, gee…they boy had only been in bed for a WEEK! Of course his muscles wouldn't be working! Kid tried to stand again, and this time Odin was there to help him.

"Hey kid…Here…You did good…now let me carry you!" He could have laughed as Kid shook his head angrily. Heh. Stubborn brat.

"Common, Kid! We need to blow this joint, and SOON!"

"No, Odin! Don't blow it up!" The poor kid must be suffering the negative affects from his first mission. All he knew was that blowing things and people up cause pain. He would have to get used to it though. All assassins had to get used to it.

"No, Kid…not like that…But we do HAVE TO GO… Now…" Odin didn't wait for a response. He picked Kid up, and carefully slung him over his shoulder as he had done only a year or so ago, making sure not to bump and damaged area's of the child's body. The boy's body instantly relaxed, and small hands played with the hem of his shirt. Going through the front door with a child that wasn't supposed to be released for another five weeks wasn't the brightest plan, so Odin used the good fortune of being on the first floor to jump through the window. Shit. (Notice that Odin seems to favor that word a lot. Haha) A little girl, maybe seven or eight years old stood next to his car, holding a jar full of money, and did not look like she was going to move any time soon. Odin took his chances and ran up to the car.

"Hey, Mister! Wanna donate to the GREAT cause of saving the wild-."

"No! Get out of my way!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice… Did you know that this species is the only one in the entire WORLD that-."

"NO! I don't care! MOVE!" He could see some doctors coming closer…

"Are you SURE? I mean, these animals NEED our help and-."

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN THAT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THOSE DAMN ANIMALS, AND THEY CAN ALL BURN AND ROT IN HELL!" The girl began to wail LOUDLY.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAT!" Oops. Wrong thing to say. The kid was screaming her head off, and the doctors looked up, and were walking closer. Odin panicked.

"Here! I'm sorry! Take a twenty!" He shoved the twenty-dollar bill into her hands, and she immediately shut her mouth and smiled, as if all was well in the world. She handed him a small pin.

"Thank you, sir for participating in our-."

"PLEASE, will you MOVE!"

"Say, sir, isn't that an injured child?" She squinted her eyes and looked at the boy that Odin now cradled.

"No! I mean, Yes, and I'm taking him to the hospital…it really is an emergency!" And with that Odin pushed past the girl. She was either too surprised, or too stupid to realize that they were COMING from a hospital.

* * *

**POLL UPDATES-POLL RESULTS** (ok, I'm using Heero's name, cause I think if I said Kid, it just wouldn't SOUND right…yanno? Kk! Here goes! 

Heero+Relena-4

Heero+Duo-5

Heero+Odin-2 (Hey…I'm allowed a good joke or two, right! Ha! Shakes finger at people who actually VOTED)  
**REVIEW RESPONSES**-

**ZaKai**-Did I mention that I owe this all to YOU? Heh. Thanks A LOT for the help and GREAT responses! And I know! I know! Odin is NOT an old fart…I wanted to make him younger, but timelines didn't fit out…:-( so I'll let you IMAGINE that he is say in his early twenties or so…that's what I'm trying to imagine. And I haven't decided if the pilots will remember each other later on…hmm…Maybe I'll have them remember seeing certain parts…Like Heero will SWEAR that he saw that certain braid SOMEWHERE…innocent smile

**Lost-Remembrance****- **BOWS HEAD IN WORSHIP Did I tell you yet that I'm a great fan of your work? Heh. And I'm not sure Relena will work for this fic, cause of a certain…ermm…TWIST that I'm gunna set into action at the end. We shall see.**  
**

**Bunch-o-Nuts****-**Yay! I have a constant reader! Why thank you! And how do you have a 1X2X5 ficcy? Uh oh…never mind! And how is it getting hard to follow? I need as much info as I can get, and it would be important to know what to fix! Hope this chapter is easier to understand then!**  
**

**kidishcaresh****-**Glad that you liked, as well as read the flash at the bottom…I think that it's cute to establish a connection between the pilots to start with…you know…to get the bond established sooner…:-)

**mimi**-Thanks for voting and reading! Glad that you liked it then! I know this isn't much, but hey…I dunno what to say, but to give you my thanks, and hope your out there to read on:-)

**skydaybreak –**Hey! You don't have to worry about a HeeroxOdin relationship…shudder I can just envision it _Odin-"Oh, Kid! You're just so CHILDISHLY Sweet!" Kisses Kid, and devours him cause Kid is so small _EK! And HOW can u like HxR…Gag…but I will write it if it wins…I've done it before…heh…Jk…I GUESS I don't HAVE to mind…sigh and rolls eyes

**Jason-**Gee…wish I had something to say other then THANKS! Grabs whips Of COURSE you will continue reading! Gr.

CHAPTER SNIPPET**_-_**

**_"Where the hell are Maxwell and Yuy?" the commander shouted._**

"_**They just returned from a mission, sir. They should arrive soon." That would be the blond Arab boy-Quatre. Odin smirked. He couldn't wait to see the face on Kid. After all, he had been presumed dead for nearly eight years. Then echoes sounded from the hallway behind the door. That voice did not sound like it would belong to Kid…**_

"_**Ok, so I tell Une about this HUGE spider lurking in her closet, and she goes SCREAMING her head off! Who would have thought that the great UNE is afraid of SPIDERS! HA!"**_

"_**Hn." That voice. It had been eight years since he heard that voice…**_

"_**Aww! Common Hee-Chan! It was FUNNY! Laugh!"**_

"_**Duo?"**_

"_**Yeah Hee-man?"**_

"_**Shut up." Then loud, and EXTREMELY annoying humming filled the air…(Mission Impossible)**_

"_**Maxwell…" The threat was clear in that gruff voice…**_

"_**What Hee-chan! I CAN'T HEAR YO-EHK! Watch where you point that Thing!" The sound of a gun being cocked could be heard from behind the door, but the commander just rolled his eyes. This happened ALL the time.**_

_**WHACK! Odin jumped as the sound of a body hitting the hall's wall vibrated into their room, and the sound of Kid's grunt was clear. He wanted to rush out to save Kid…To help him…But he couldn't. He was not a child anymore, and he didn't want to expose his cover as another officer.**_

"_**Say Uncle!"**_

"_**Maxwell…"**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**Maxwell…I Will Kill you." Wow. That voice was DEADLY.**_

"_**Hmmm? What was that again, Hee-UMPH!"**_

_**Another body slam. The commander had it. Stomping to the door, he poked his head out to see a bandaged Heero Yuy beating the tar out of his partner.**_

"_**Maxwell! Yuy! Office! Now!"**_

_**Heero stopped in mid punch, and saluted, one hand still grasping, and holding Duo up by his collar. The commander slammed the door shut. A couple more punches and kicks, followed by shrieks and pleas were given before the door opened once more to admit a sulking man with a long chestnut braid and violet eyes, followed by…Kid. His Kid. He was taller. Much taller…but his long brown locks fell exactly in the place they had when he was a child. One half covered an eye, while the rest flooded his features, regardless of the amounts of times he brushed them back. But it was not his hair, or his well toned body that caught Odin's attention. It was his eyes. Gone was the light of innocence…and gone was the hope and pleasure that once filled those cobalt orbs every time he stepped through the door. They were cold as steel, and held no emotion. Odin instantly thought of a robot, but shook the thought away. This was Kid. He could finally tell him all that had gone on, and he knew that those eyes would change…He would see forgiveness, and all the pain of the past years would be wiped away. Odin knew.**_

"_**Yuy." Kid looked up on the commander, and finished rewrapping his arm before saluting.**_

"_**Status?" The commander had to finish business first, but Odin began wondering when Kid would see him.**_

"_**Physical status on Heero Yuy, 01- Minor cuts and assumed two cracked ribs." Minor cuts? That damn thing was bleeding through the SECOND bandage wrap! But the commander just nodded.**_

"_**Good. Continue."**_

"_**Duo Maxwell, 02-Minor cuts, otherwise intact." The braided man smirked.**_

"_**Mission Report?"**_

"_**Mission Accomplished. Infiltrated OZ base, no survivors." Kid? Heartless? NO!**_

"_**Good. Dismissed. Oh, and Yuy, You have a visitor…Some officer or another…Don't take long. I expect a full mission report on my desk in 0700 hours." And with that the man exited the room with a slam of the door. That guy seriously needed instructions on how to shut a door NORMALLY. Kid looked up at me for the first time in over eight years. He stared. What was I supposed to do! Uh…The first thing that came to mind! Be cool, Lowe…Be cool.**_

"_**Hey Kid! Long time no see!" I grinned widely and opened my arms for the hug I knew was coming…just like old times…And was slammed against a wall. The wind rushed from my lungs. This was the part where he was supposed to cry, and run into my arms!**_

"_BASTARD!" Yep. His voice was defiantly deeper, and void to any emotion. I recall being slammed into the wall a couple more times (Boy, he really IS strong!) Before two other men pulled him off me. It was that Chinese boy with the ponytail, and the silent Cyclops boy. The Quatre boy was standing on the side, begging and pleading with Kid, while tugging stupidly on his shirt. He was hauled to the other side of the room where he launched himself at me again. He would have had me down in an instant if Little Quatre hadn't called for back up. Three strong men in preventer's jackets held him down. I'm sure that if he really wanted to, he could have thrown them all off easily…Not just any teenager can tackle five men at once! Damn is he strong! He slumped in their grasp, and I noticed that he was heaving, trying to take steady, calming breaths. The last look…Erm…GLARE he sent me before jerking away from the men and slamming the door shut was the hardest on me. His eyes were rimmed red, and threatened to spill over, and they were so full of pain, and hate, at whom I don't know. Myself or him…and those memories that I could almost see flicking behind those cobalt eyes… The man that he had come in with looked at me, the smile wiped from his face, as he began to roll up his sleeves. Apparently Kid…Erm…HEERO was not used to showing those kinds of emotion…Not used to crying…and he had people to stick up for him. I know now was not exactly the best time, but I was DAMN proud of him…before I hit the wall again._

**Chapter Preview-**I think this one will be when Kid goes on another mission…and learns what he's missing out on being a REAL child.

EA signing out-


	6. Bloody Birthday

**_PLEASE READ THIS!-A/n_-Ok, I have a couple quick things to say. First, I'm gunna announce my choice on pairings where I put the poll, so stay tuned for that. CHAPTER SNIPPET coming up too…kinda short though…please review, and tell me how you like it! ANYONE GOT QUOTES? I need a good couple of them…umm…any more poll ideas? Anything else you can review to me! Thanks!**

**Zakai**-

**Heh…glad you have your own little reviewer space? Lol…Well, I had a couple more questions! I know! I know! lowers eyes just a couple more that I forgot to ask before…So I was wondering that if I deleted a couple stories from Word Processor, would it delete it on here? Or is it permanently copied on here? Also, I think I might have asked this before, but when you have a 1x2x1…Does that just mean it's a HeeroxDuo? And can it be both 1x2 and 2x1, or is that something totally different? Thanks a lot! And I hope that you still like the story…Would you honestly tell me if you thought I should re do it? I hope you would! I really trust your opinion, and it means a lot to me, so I'm counting on you to tell me what you think! Ek…my mind is TOAST…I have like 2 hours of free time only on Saturday and Sunday…Not to mention life if gunna be soo crammed with the track meet coming up again on Wed. Grrr…Well, enough about my personal life…Thanks a lot again…**

_In Killing, we bring our souls deeper into the grasping hands of damnation._

Kid tried his hardest to cover his nervous feelings from Odin. Today was going to be his first solo mission…And he didn't want to do anything wrong, for fear of making Odin mad. He and Odin had been shooting bad men for a long time now, and Odin said that because he, Kid, was a natural (Whatever THAT meant) that he should be able to do his own missions from now on. It scared Kid. Was Odin going to leave him? How would he know who and who not to kill? The man must have seen the panic in the boy's face, for he smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll be with you this time, but you're going to be the one to plan out the mission and shoot him, and you have to mix in with the other people your age…and TRY to act like a normal boy, okay?" Normal? Who would want to be NORMAL? Normal was when someone hurt you, you cried and screamed, and people would hug you and talk to you in that high baby tone. Normal was when you screamed "I'M TELLING ON YOU!" at least once in every game…Normal seemed…Well, Stupid. But Kid nodded. Odin parked the car in a small parking lot close to a park near the beach. The smell of salt water drifted up, and Kid wanted to run down and jump in the water…No, Odin would not like that…maybe if he completed this mission, Odin might let him for just a couple of minutes…But now he had to stay focused on the target.

Odin led him around the park to a small gathering of children and their parents. A warm feeling spread from them, and laughed as if they had not one care in the world. Kid watched as more children arrived and handed brightly colored packages to a small boy with a pointed cone on his head…The only thing Kid could think that they would be were bombs. He could recall the times he handed those kinds of explosives to people…and then they all went on long journeys and never came back. But these ones did not go off into bright lights like the ones he had delivered.

"It's a birthday party, Kid…See the kid with the hat on? It's his birthday."

"Do I have a birthday?"

"Yeah, but I don't know when it is, and even if I did, I sure wouldn't celebrate it. You're a demon, Kid." Kid wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted as Odin pointed to a man walking next to a small and pretty girl with a ponytail.

"Your target, Kid. Get him alone, and kill him with the gun I gave you…and don't forget to take off the safety first." Odin grinned. "I'll be watching you in case things go wrong, but I'm not going to help you if you get yourself into shit. See ya later, Kid!" And with that, Odin was gone. Kid felt all alone and out of place among these happy children. He felt dirty, like he didn't fit… and every nerve in his body quivered. Odin hadn't told him what to do. Just kill the man when they were alone…but then what? Oh well…When the time came he would think of SOMEthing.

The restroom was the only place that one could be alone, so that was where kid headed. It was fairly small, with five stalls and three urinals, and was not well built. Kid walked into the last stall, locked the door, and observed the roof. Oh this was too easy. Kid stood on his tiptoes on the toilet, and removed the air vent's grate. The boy used his arms to pull himself up, and was quickly inside the tunnel. He supposed an adult could fit in here if they really TRIED…Kid crawled quickly to the ending grate in the back of the bathroom, and pulled that one off, letting it fall into the bushes underneath. Hopefully no one would notice it until later. Then he retraced his steps back, dragging his small sweatshirt behind to remove the small prints he left in the dusty tunnel. When Kid jumped back out from the vent, instead of unlocking the door, he slipped under it, so as to keep it locked. No one would see the escape route now! Footsteps echoed on the tiled floor. Oh no! Kid dashed into another stall, and wiped the sweat from his face. If anyone saw him, they would KNOW that he was guilty and had something to hide.

"Hey, Kid? You in here?" Odin! Kid scurried out.

"Been in here a while, Kid! Why aren't you outside watching the target?" Odin's voice was low, and Kid could hardly hear it. Instead of answering, Kid led Odin over to the stall, and unlocked the door for the man. Odin took one look, and grinned.

"Good work, Kid! Keep it up…Come meet me at the flag pole when you're done with the mission." And he turned once more and left.

Kid didn't know what to do, so he sat on a small bench next to the playground, and watched the children who were now whacking at a fuzzy paper animal hanging from a tree. They looked like they were having soo much fun, and he wanted to run and join them when the animal split apart and goodies littered the ground. With cheers, the children rushed after it, and gathered both toys and candy, shoving as much as they could into little plastic bags.

1 One girl, for some reason or another, did not have a bag…but using her dress, she scooped in as much of the treats as she could, and crouched low to the ground to keep from showing any underclothing. The adults smiled at the scavenging children, and although not all the treats had been picked up from the ground, they made the call for cake and gift opening. All the children ran to the small table, eager to get their share of the food, and when the girl reached the table, she could no longer hold all the treats in her dress while still remaining modest. Candy pieces tumbled to the ground, and twelve boys quickly rushed up to snatch the food away, and the blond girl sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Kid felt sorry for the young girl. He himself had never had the wonders of owning anything other than his clothing before, but he knew the feeling of loss, and wanted to help the girl. It would not harm the mission any to get involved, and Odin HAD wanted him to "blend in". Silently and stealthy, Kid slipped to the littered ground, and quickly picked up a couple pieces that had been over looked by the children's rampage. He was sorely tempted to keep them for himself… the prospect of owning something of his own… and oh how delicious they looked! But he quickly closed his hands, and walked over to the child who was sitting apart from the others.

"Excuse me…" Kid really didn't know what to say… he had never talked much to anyone his own age… And never knew how to act around "normal people". The girl sniffed again, valiantly trying to hide her distress from Kid. The boy noticed that this was the girl he had seen walking next to the target… Good… The closer he was to the target, the better.

"I found a couple of these, and wanted to know if you would like them…" Kid held out his hand, and dropped the candy into the girl's small outstretched fingers. Although he had REALLY wanted them for himself, the look that she sent him was more then enough to comfort his loss.

"I… Thank you very much!" Her eyes lit up. "I don't recall Adam inviting you… are you new?" Kid didn't know what to say to this, but was spared having to answer the trick question by a new figure who approached.

"Cindy! Who is THAT? Eww! He's a Street Rat! Don't touch him! He might have COOTIES!" Kid didn't know what cooties were, but they didn't sound good. The girl just looked mad.

"Well, he sure is nicer then YOU all!"

"I'll tell daddy if you don't make him go away!" Kid didn't want any trouble for the girl, so he silently slipped away again, and hid in the bathroom.

As expected, the target arrived just after the rest of the cake had been passed around, but unfortunately, he was not alone. A couple other men followed him in, and Kid's orders were to kill the man alone. He felt so frustrated, for this was a one shot hope based on the man coming in by himself, but Kid had to let it go, as he was already planning how to pull out plan B. Kid was deep in pondering about it, and didn't notice the older brunette approach him, until a light tap on his shoulder alerted him to a new presence. Kid jumped, and turned to see the target, and another unidentified man behind him. They both smiled, and the man handed him a small plate with a slice of cake on it.

"Here…My daughter wanted a certain little boy to have something to eat for helping her out. I thank you very much for what you did for her…She's my only daughter, and I'm very fond of her…I hate to see her hurt." Warmth spread from the man to Kid, but he hardly noticed it. The girl. That was the man's weakness. Kid smiled and accepted the plate.

"Thank you, sir!" The man smiled and commented to his friend about the politeness in children nowadays, then turned and left. Plan B was solved.

Kid waited, the plate with the cake left behind some bushes. He would have time later to eat, but now was the time for the mission. Soon the children left in separate groups on a scavenger hunt, and some of the adults were left behind to clean up the mess. The target was among them. Kid slipped into the small grove of trees that one of the groups had gone into, then sat for what he judged to be about ten minutes. It was crucial to have the timing set just right. When he judged that the children were far enough away, Kid ran as fast as he could from the brush, right towards the adults. He did not go unnoticed, as was his plan. The target was the first to speak.

"Whoa there! Slow down a bit, son! Where's the fire?" He was joking of course, but Kid put on a serious face that he had practiced all night. Tugging on the man's arm, Kid said, "Come with me!" And led him to the bathrooms, while explaining his planned out situation.

"A girl…That girl that I met today!" Kid pretended to gasp as if he had been running a long distance. A frown creased the older man's face.

"Cindy you mean? She had a little blond ponytail? Blue eyes?" Kid nodded.

"She fell…cut herself a little bit…She needs some clear water to wash her face on, and a towel to wipe the blood away." Kid faked a shudder. When they reached the bathroom, their voices echoed as the man turned and grasped Kid's shoulders.

"Is she ok? How bad was it? Was she crying? Oh, no! I can't see her cry!" A pained expression crossed his face.

"No sir, but she really does need the water as fast as possible. They picked me to get you, cause I was the fastest runner!" Kid faked boyish pride, puffing out his chest a little.

"Then we must get it and not delay." The girl's father turned around to wet some towels in the sink, but Kid didn't wait any longer. Drawing the gun that Odin had provided him SPECIALLY for this mission, Kid flicked the safety off, aimed, and pulled the trigger. His shot was true, and the man half turned, and Kid could see the surprised look on his face before he fell to his knees, then slowly dropped to the ground. He was dead. Kid pocketed the gun as footsteps came closer, drawn by the noise. The boy tried to flip the body over, to cover the fact that he had been behind the man, and then the adults arrived. They gasped, but understood the situation. One of the men walked over, and peered down at Kid.

"Boy…You must have seen it all…Where. Did. The. Man. Who. Did. This. Go?" He spoke slowly as if Kid would not understand him. Kid pointed to the door that he locked, and 4 of the men rushed over. After a couple curses, the door was slammed open.

"Shit, Jake! He got out the air vent! Tom, Sean, go around the building and see if you can find his tracks! Dom, you go alert the others, and Tim…Call the police for heaven's sake!" Then he turned back to Kid.

"What did you see boy?" Kid didn't know what to say…why did ALL the nice people have to go? He shook his head.

"It's ok, son. Let's get you out of here…You shouldn't have to see this." Kid found himself being steered away, but had not quite reached the exit, when a small blond blur passed him.

"Daddy!" Oh. Cindy. She would be sad…but this was his MISSION! He wanted to tell her that he really had no choice, that he couldn't help it…that Odin made him…but he couldn't.

It took Kid several times of circling around the park before he could disappear unnoticed. When the silent boy was sure that no one had followed or seen him, he dashed out to the car he knew would be waiting next to the flagpole.

"Good job, Kid! Took you long enough!" Odin glanced at the boy while driving out of the small lot. "Damn, Kid. Don't you have ANY feelings?"

Kid was confused.

"No…what do you mean? You told me NOT to have feelings." And so he had.

"Well, shit…You just killed a man…don't you feel at all sorry for his family? I saw you hanging out with his daughter…"

Kid just smiled confidently.

"It's ok. He will be back, and same with Tuck." Odin laughed, but it was a bitter sound.

"And what makes you think THAT Kid? They are GONE. BOOM, POW, BAM…however it is that you would put it."

Kid smiled knowingly again.

"Oh, well, if he loved her enough, even if he had to go on that journey for a REALLY long time, he would come back…I would! And if he gets lost, he can just ask real nicely for a map!"

Odin shook his head, and once more laughed scornfully. "Kid, maybe I should explain this to you more carefully. They will NEVER come back."

"But…" Kid was SO confused!

"No, Kid…When a person dies, they go one of two places. You remember what I told you about hell?"

Kid nodded.

"The place where bad people go."

"Yeah, well, expect to go there."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. But the people you kill will NEVER come back. You will never see them again, and because of you, neither will their families. But good job, anyway!" Odin smirked…He didn't know what people told their children, but he thought that the truth was the best. Kid would get over it.

Kid bowed his head. Tuck…and that man…were gone? As well as all those other people he had seen Odin shoot…forever…But maybe Odin was just playing with him. But the thing was that, Odin just did not play. Did not joke. And his eyes held that serious glint in them…No, Odin would not lie. Why did all the people have to be nice? Why couldn't they be mean, and hit him like daddy used to? Kid had never wanted to kill anything. He saw it only as one more mission to be carried out for Odin. Why would Odin want to hurt these people? They were all nice people!

"Odin…Tell me about Tuck…?" No emotion. Boys cannot cry.

"What the hell would I know about him? He's a guy…"

"No. Tell me, what was he like? Was he a good man or a bad man? Why did I have to kill him? He seemed so… nice… and he told me good things, and he cared about me. Why did he have to die?"

Odin looked at the poor boy. Although Kid tried to hide it, some of the hurt and pain slipped through into his eyes. "Kid…" Odin's voice was softer, and kinder…maybe he DID understand? "Kid…No one I tell you to shoot will be good. One day…One day, Kid, YOU will be able to decide who or who not to kill. That man, the one in the park today…He was bad. He never killed anyone before, but he had men do it for him, because he can't dirty himself in someone else's blood. And Tuck… Tuck had ideas… ones that could never come to be, that would cause pain to the world… Ones that would leave little children like you homeless, and even dead… You see, you did the best thing by illuminating them. The world will suffer less because they are gone." Kid just nodded.

The drive "home" was silent, and even Odin found himself missing the constant chatter. As they pulled into the drive, Kid got out, scrambled to find the key, hidden somewhere in the brush, and unlocked the door. Although he was not hungry, Kid sat down at the small table he shared with Odin, thinking about the cake that had been left in the shadows of the bush, so many miles away. And what was taking Odin so long? The boy got up in time to see Odin staggering through the doorway, hauling his suitcase…and another box with him that Kid didn't recall having packed before.

"Hey, Kid…Forgot to tell you…I got you something…You know, since it IS your first mission on your own." Odin… GOT him something? Kid forgot his sorrow and pain in his haste to see what was inside the box.

"Easy there! Here. Let me move it where you can open it." Kid missed the smile on the man's lips, and the proud glint in his eyes. Had Kid seen it, he would have been shocked, for Odin NEVER showed that kind of affection. The box was moved to a smaller table, and the moment it hit the wood, Kid nearly pounced on it. Odin laughed as Kid struggled with the box.

Kid pulled out the item, and gasped in amazement. It was the same thing that Odin used to type on after EVERY mission…the thing Odin said the mission wasn't complete without it…Daddy had one too. But why would Odin give him one? Kid looked at Odin for an answer.

"It's a laptop, Kid. I wanted to show you how to do your own reports, for your own missions. Do you like it?" Did he LIKE it? Of course he did! He loved it! He wanted to run to Odin and hug him, but Odin made it clear a LONG time ago that hugging was NOT something he should do. Kid just nodded though, still staring at the package.

"Can… Can I open it?"

"Sure, Kid…it's all yours. You can do whatever you want with it, but I would suggest plugging it in first and making up a good password." Oh. The password. Odin had a lot of those on HIS lap thingy…Odin told him a long time ago that without a password, someone could hack into his account and steal things. That was ok, since he didn't own anything anyway. It took Kid a while to plug the computer in, and Odin wouldn't help him… but when it was done, Kid eagerly flipped up the screen. The background was a deep, dark hue of blue…like his eyes…a small icon flashed in the corner of the screen.

"Click it," Odin instructed, and Kid did so. A small box appeared, titled: PASSWORD ENTRY. Hmm…What code would be good enough that NO one would guess what it was? Kid thought for a moment, and suddenly had an idea. Odin peered over his shoulder.

"8551815? How the hell are you going to remember THAT, Kid?" Kid smiled at his own brilliance…

"It's a word!"

"No, Kid. It's a ton of meaningless numbers."

"Noooo… I numbered the letters, and it spells a word I saw on your lappy thingy… See? It spells…umm… Heero…Or something…" Odin's face paled, and it upset Kid.

"Don't you like it, Odin? NO on can ever find out!"

"Kid, I don't ever want to hear that name again! You hear? That was…that was the last person I killed under orders. Remember I told you to always follow your feelings? I learned from his death how true that was…" Odin seemed to be lost in thought, and Kid didn't want to bother him further. It seemed to make Odin a little… sad, and Kid knew that he could never make Odin happy. But that was all he wanted! Maybe someday he would buy Odin great new things to make him as happy as he was now!

"Well, Kid…We'll think of a password later. Come on…So on the top of the report you wanna write…"

* * *

This scene was taken from my own past…I couldn't tell you how much it hurt me…but hey, I was only 5 or so… I still remember it.

* * *

**Chapter Review-**What? It what I heard TRUE? Is Kid REALLY gunna be separated from Odin in the next couple of chapters? Hmm…You will have to stay tuned to find out…

* * *

POLL UPDATES-POLL RESULTS (ok, I'm using Heero's name, cause I think if I said Kid, it just wouldn't SOUND right…yanno? Kk! Here goes! 

Heero+Relena-4

Heero+Duo-6

Heero+Odin-2 (Hey…I'm allowed a good joke or two, right! Ha! Shakes finger at people who actually VOTED)

My idea is that since HeeroxDuo won, I will have them in a close relationship…but I have also received news that a couple people would abandon my writing if I put them together! Uh oh! So tell me what you think on this idea-how about making Heero and Duo really close friends, and I'll leave the whole lovey dovey thing out…I might kinda just ignore Relena, cause I really don't know a whole ton about her, and I don't wanna insult anyone! That or I will keep the relationship to minimum effect.

* * *

**CHAPTER SNIPPET**- J looked back at the boy.

"Oh, and you might want to get rid of anything metal that you have. That includes steel and any Gundaniam Alloy you might have. All of your items with be returned to you, unless seen unfit for your training, in which case we shall hold until you are ready to possess it. If you do not remove all items, you will find holding them will be most uncomfortable."

Kid glared, but removed two small guns, bullets, and a couple packets of explosives, setting the carefully on a table next to him. J just continued to walk, and Kid had no choice but to follow. Suddenly, Kid felt his body warm, and the scent of burning flesh and hair wafted through the air.

"OW!" Kid jumped back, and the pain abated.

"No jokes, boy. You continue to impress me, but you will have to leave ALL metal behind. I expected something like this, and that was only a test of what will happen farther on. Remove it all, unless you want explosives to blow up, along with anything else you might carry." Kid continued to glare, but reluctantly pulled out Odin's last gift to him…The small silver pistol…followed by a couple lock picks, an inactivated spying camera, a couple of thin knives, and finally a packet of yet more explosives. J smirked.

"Good boy…"

(Talk about short, huh? Hope you liked!)

* * *

**Please read this!**-Some people are sending in reviews, and are wondering what to write…So…I would just like to say, I would LOVE hint hint if I could get a thumbs up, Thumbs down on the Snippet…Or things I could fix in the story…One thing I ABSOLUTELY LOVE is comments about what you like most in the chapter…I like to know what my readers like, so I can intertwine into other stories, or a make a better ending or what not…Also….anyone got Quotes they wanna see on here? I'm running low on them! And All questions will be answered in my REVIEW RESPONSES! Well, thank all of you who do review! Hugs and kisses

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES-

**Ganki**-Hey! Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed the snippet…I really like to see people are actually reading those…cause if I don't get reviews on them, I don't know if they are liked, and then I wonder if I should even post them at all! And wait and see…he will loose his innocence yet. :-(

**Sabersonic**-To tell you the truth I didn't read the Zero manga I think it's called…the one that explains their childhood's…But I'm going to get it soon! So don't be mad if anything is off!

Mimi-LOL! I loved that statement you said about being a shadow…that was the laugh of my day. Lol---see? That proves it…Haha. Ok, sorry. Well, I'm well pleased that you REALLY liked the snippets…whispers they are SUPPOSED to make up for the sucky moments in the chapter heh…lol 

**Phoenix halfbreed**-Thanks! Well, I took some parts of this out of my own life…some hardships…you know. Not that my house was blown up and some old man is taking care of me…But I did lose my house when I was 4 or 5…in a mudslide…and I know what it feels like to lose EVERYthing and have to start from scratch. Most of this reflects some of my feelings.

**Icedrake**-Ah! The second of the good reviewers! Thanks a lot! Well, I just LOVE it when reviewers tell me what they like, give suggestions, and most of all ASK QUESTIONS! So thanks! I hope that you are no longer confused about the POV…I tried to make it mostly from Kid's and when I switch, I'll start with the name of the person…Like "Odin felt old" haha…jk with that…but you know. If it is still confusing, please tell me, and I'll make sure to actually write out whose POV it's from next time! Thanks! Sheesh…you are WAY too polite! Lol… And I was wondering, as a random question, would you stop reading this if I made it HeeroxDuo? I already have an idea of what I could do, but I wanna know the extent people will take from this.

**Clarobell****-**Well, glad you liked! Let's hope that you are still tuned in enough to read this! Lol.

**Lost-Remembrance**-Hey! I'm glad that you are still tuned into this! Thanks for reading it, and I hope not to disappoint you…

**Kira4**-I'm with you! I love HeeroxDuo…To bad some people don't. glares No…jk…we are all entitled to our own opinions. Thanks though!

* * *


	7. All Alone

A/N- Ok, so on request, I'm going to stop sending out chapter clips all the time…I might do it once and a while just for grins…u know…to get the excitement out of me. :-) Also, Like I LOVE telling you all, I LOVE REVIEWS! One of my fave parts of doing a story is receiving and responding to all of your reviews! I Love to know what I can do, and how I can fix things, etc.

_And you will live in the dark corner of your dark world, seeing nothing but dark hate.

* * *

_

"I don't understand…"

"Kid! We've been through this FIVE times now! I can't have you involved in this mission! It will only be a couple of months, and you'll be so involved in your own mission, you won't even have time to THINK about me!" Kid scrunched his face up. Not think about Odin? Impossible!

"Please, Odin? What will I do without you?"

"Whatever it is I tell you to do! I dunno! You understand though, right? Please tell me you aren't THAT stupid…" Kid could only nod. No…He understood. Odin sometimes left him at home so the bad men would not capture him and use him against Odin. But to be left alone for a couple of MONTHS? What was he going to do? He could remember easily the last time Odin had left him alone…the fear it had implanted into his heart. That same fear that Odin would never let him show…never.

"Good." Odin acknowledged the boy's nod. "Now, you can't take your laptop…it would be too obvious…but we'll find a way for you to sneak in a gun or two…Just in case…"

"So what will my mission be?" Kid hated the fact that he would not have the laptop. He had come to depend on the small machine for most of his information. It was really his only source of information on what Odin liked to call "the outside world"…that being the "normal" world to Kid. He had come to see his laptop as more then just a tool to use during missions, because to the boy it resembled Odin's care…the "good" side of the assassin that wanted to love…to care for someone like him.

"This will be a new kind of mission. It will not be to kill anyone…But you have to hack into the center's main accounts on the computer, and log who works for who, and what they are working to accomplish. I'll be around to check up on you every once and a while, but don't get to dependant on that thought…"

"Odin…? Will you miss me?" Where had THAT though come from? He really hadn't meant to ask it!

"Hell no, Kid! A whole couple months without your noisy chatter and bullcrap will be a VACATION. Why? Don't tell me you're gunna miss me?" The cold smirk that played on Odin's face ripped at Kid's heart. There was no love and compassion in that gaze, but disdain and dry amusement.

"No." _Yes…

* * *

_

The drive was a silent one, and Kid didn't even bother to ask where they were going or when they would stop. He now knew that Odin DID NOT like his talking… and Kid didn't want to do anything to upset the man. It was about an hour before they stopped beside a large building, and it looked sad, with the early mist curling around the stone and bricks.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Kid. Try not to get too noticed, and make sure you LEAVE NO EVIDENCE of what you are here for. And please TRY to act like a kid your own age, will you? I'll be around later." And without listening to Kid's silent plea for him to stay, Odin drove off into the swirling gray mists. Kid watched the silver car until it was no longer visible, and held his emotions in check. He knew this was one of those "tests" that Odin performed on his abilities to do things, so it was necessary, but Kid didn't like being alone. Further more, he had no clue on what to do. He supposed that the big building was the one that he was supposed to enter, so he walked the long stone steps, and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge, and so he figured it was locked from the inside. He excused it with a small shrug, because things like that could not be helped or fixed. Without another idea on how to do things, Kid pulled his small jacket tighter around his narrow body, curled up on the steps, and fell into a light sleep.

Kid was first aware of the frigid patter of rain on his skin, before through the numbness, the motions of someone gently shaking him brought the boy back into reality. He was numb and cold, not to mention wet, but he was well used to these conditions. He took notice of how hard the steps were against his body as he opened his eyes and let the dull rays of sun filter through. With a slight moan, Kid looked up into a swirl of blond hair, and kind light blue eyes.

"My, you have such beautiful eyes there! What are you doing out here in the cold, sweetheart?" The voice was like a sweet melody, and Kid found himself drawn to it…trusting it. No…Odin told him never to trust ANYBODY.

"Who are you?" Kid demanded harshly. He really didn't mean to sound rude…it was just that he was so confused right now. Kid was surprised when no hint of anger or annoyance tainted her perfect voice.

"My name's Miss Adalia Winner…Won't you come inside and warm up a little? Or are you waiting for your mommy?" To get in? That was his mission! Yes…He needed to get access into that building, and this was the best way to do it!

"I don't have a mommy." He thought for a moment. "Or a daddy."

Miss Adalia's gaze seemed sad for a moment. Kid didn't like seeing her sad! She would look soo much better with a smile! Why did he ALWAYS make good people sad? This upset him. He REALLY wanted to make this lady smile, maybe because he could never make Odin smile…but he shouldn't think of Odin…not now…

"Poor child…Who brought you here then?" Uh oh! Odin told him never to tell ANYONE his name…What should he say then?

"A man." Maybe she knew he didn't want to tell her who… or maybe she was smart enough to just back off, but she inquired no further as to the identity of "the man".

"Did he tell you to wait here for anyone?" Yay! Kid knew what to say now. He and Odin had rehearsed this the night before.

"No. He told me he didn't ever wanna see me again, and to let some other bastard take care of me… what's a bastard?" As if Odin didn't use THAT word enough times.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She really did look it. "Well, in that case, let's go in shall we? You'll have a nice home here with me. I think you'll like it! …We'll make some hot cocoa, now how does that sound?" Kid nodded. Finally he was going into the building, and this lady seemed REALLY nice! And he didn't even have to blow her up! She offered one of her soft hands down to him, which Kid gladly took, and they walked together up the stone steps till they reached the big door. Now was the time to see how this door was REALLY unlocked. Adalia walked straight up to the door…

And pulled the handle.

Oh. Well darn if Kid didn't feel embarrassed. It wasn't _his_ fault the handle was to high to be seen, let alone reached! Gee…you would think someone would put a PULL label on the stupid thing. Miss Adalia smiled at the boy's cute frown.

"Come on…We'll get you signed in as part of the family." Kid followed the lady quietly into a brightly lit room which danced with warmth. It was nothing like what he thought it would be, having judged from the cold, gray brick on the outside. The walls were covered with pictures that must have been drawn by children, and they were bright and colorful, full of a certain happiness. Handmade crafts full of glitter and marker were strewn along the large desk, and hung up for show alongside the pictures, some of which obviously resembled Miss Adalia. Children must really like her. Kid watched as she settled herself into a chair behind the desk, and patted another smaller one next to her.

"Come sit with me." She smiled at Kid, and he knew that he could not resist it for long. He walked slowly to the small red chair, and sat.

"Now, what's your name, silent one?" No one had EVER asked him for his name before. Odin might have once, but he couldn't remember. He knew Kid wasn't really a name, but it suited him…But was he going to be named Kid all his life?

"Kid." For some reason he felt miserable. Shameful that he held such a name with no love or thought. Miss Adalia frowned slightly, but covered it with a brilliant and dazzling smile.

"Well, you can't go around with a name like that! Why don't we get you a REAL one?" Kid nodded. She twirled her swivel chair around, and faced Kid. Placing a delicate finger under his chin, she moved his head from one side to another, and looked scrutinized his every feature.

"Hmm. It looks like you have some Japanese heritage…but those eyes! My! And the hair!"

"I'm sorry." Kid mumbled the apology…He didn't know if it was ok to have brown hair and blue eyes, and he didn't want to make Miss Adalia mad with him already. Her laugh was light and carefree.

"Don't be! I think it makes a LOVELY combination! Now, what shall we call you?" More looking…then…  
"I know! How about, Heero? He was a great man, bless his soul. I think you would live up to the name well." Kid shook his head and made a face.

"No? Why not? I think that you would fit that name wonderfully!" Odin didn't like that name. He got all sad when Kid mentioned it. But he couldn't tell the nice lady that, so he just shook his head again.

"No? Hmm." She seemed to ponder it again. "How about Hikari? It means 'light'" The name seemed vaguely familiar… He could almost remember someone calling that name. Someone who always came home from work mad. Someone who liked to hurt little children. Someone mean. He couldn't remember it, so dismissed the thought with a mental shrug. Strange that a name could cause so many thoughts to come up, but it did strike Kid as a fitting name, so he half smiled, and nodded. Miss Adalia flashed a white smile at him and typed something into the computer. Kid looked over her shoulder.

"Hikari… Winner?" Kid didn't understand. Miss Adalia just smiled.

"Every nameless child who comes here is a part of the Winner family." She explained as if it were the simplest of statements. "Now, how old are you…Hikari?" The boy grinned toothily.

"Four and three quarters!" He proudly held up four chubby fingers as if to prove his point. Again something was typed into the computer, and the swivel chair turned once more to face him.

"Did you know that it was a four year old, just like you who started this organization?" He could sense the pride brimming in her voice. He shook his head.

"How come?" Kid, or now Hikari, knew that the nice lady wanted to talk about this boy, so he encouraged her comments further. He also liked to just listen to that lovely voice…No one had ever talked to him so kindly before, and he found himself trusting her more and more, despite his attempts not to.

"Well, For his third birthday, his daddy gave him a LARGE amount of money to spend however he wanted." She frowned slightly. "You see, his daddy didn't have a lot of time for him because he was REALLY rich and an important man, so he passed up the boy's birthday with a LOT of money. Now, the boy felt really sad that his daddy didn't have a lot of time to spend with him, and saw how much money they all had, when some little boys and girls had none. No family, and no money. He was always such a caring little fellow, so he asked his daddy to build him a big place to house little boys and girls like yourself." She concluded the story happily as if it were the ending of a wonderful fairy tale. "Wanna see a picture of him?" Hikari nodded solemnly, although he was quite interested in this all. A small picture was removed from the corner of Miss Adalia's desk, and she held it out to him. Hikari found himself staring down at a picture of a happily smiling child with light blond hair and baby blue eyes…He reminded him of someone…

"Is he your son, Miss Adalia?" Her laugh was soft and charming.

"No, he's my brother. His name is Quatre Raberba Winner…don't you think that's a LOVELY name?" She looked sad for a moment before continuing. "He's so lonely sometimes because other children make fun of him. Of us all…"

"Why?" Who would make fun of Miss Adalia? She was so nice! And from all the colorful pictures around the room, he thought that EVERYone must like her!

"Our family… We are what people call test tube babies… We were not created like normal little children. Some people think of that as a weakness, and hate people like us for it." She shrugged. "It really makes no difference. He's a talented young boy who needs friends just like everyone else. He really is a sweet boy…Always trying to help… Maybe I'll take you to meet him one day." She took the picture back and placed it carefully on the corner of her desk next to the computer.

"Hikari…would you like me to show you around the place? I think you will like the playground and your new bedroom. Maybe we can meet some of the other students, no?" Kid shrugged and stood up as Miss Adalia PULLED a handle on another door.

"What's a playground?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ!- Ok, I need some input from you all…You know, reader to writer, so I know what to add! So, my first question was, is there anything that you want me to explain in the story (like Heero's ever present spandex and green tank, or his love of his laptop)? It can be about any of the characters! And what do you all think about original characters? Like Would you hate me for life if I briefly brought in a couple of new people for the purpose of moving the story, if I promise to kill them off later? (lol, I sound so mean!) Well, that's all for now, so please tell me what you think!** **REVIEW RESPONSES-**

**ZaKai**-Hey! Thanks for helping me out on these! I had another question, so tell me if I bother you with these, and I'll quit asking them! Well, I was wondering what slash meant? I never got what they meant by that…:-( And I was also wondering, if your ok with telling me, is ZaKai your real name? If not, what does it mean? It sounds SOOOO cool! I love that name! Well, the rain is pounding down here just as hard as anything, so my next chapter will be coming Soon! Thanks a lot! –Luna

**Sabersonic**- Thanks! Well, I personally LOVE HeeroxOdin stories…I love to know about the pasts of the pilots, so that really was more of my motivation to write this, and I'm soo glad that people enjoy this! I hope you like the following chapters!

**MissionWingZero-** Hey! Ahh, one of my first and faithful reviewers! I'm glad you like this, I really am! I'm so terrified I might accidentally disappoint you and make you hate this! And me too! I can't STAND Relena… barf

**Water-soter-**Hey, I wanted to thank you for the great advice on what I should do for the story (and my prob with the pairings) so I'm gunna take that advice and use it to my advantage. (Muahahahahaa!)

**Bunch-O-Nuts-**Ahhh! My faithful reader! Thankies so much for the great advice which I'm going to use btw…I'm sorry about the no-updates problem, and I hope I don't lose you as my reader! (then who would I complain to?)

**Kiss Magdalena**-You know, surprisingly, this has been easier to write then I thought, but I'm having a time problem…I started track, and I got my horse, and EVERYthing seems to be going on right now…(not to mention I have a D in English, but shhhh!) Unfortunately the site didn't work (and you don't know HOW upset I was about that) sooo…I went out and bought the book myself! Muah! But now I have the problem of if I should add those parts into the story! Ahhh…the torture!

**AnimeGirl3**-Ahh…I take it you don't like yaoi pairings? Well, I wasn't going to be TOO graphic even if I DID do that for many reasons…One, I have NO CLUE what would go on between two guys (ok, I do, but lets pretend I'm innocent, ok?) Two, I would ABSOLUTELY TRAUMATIZE my beta reader, and 3 is that I'm never written a lemon before, and I would end up making them do things not humanly possible! Lol ;-) Oh, and they will be meeting later on in the story…I have everything planned out, so if people are still reading this story, Heero will meet first Quatre (this happens one or two chapters from now) then Trowa (another one or two chapters from the meeting of Quatre) and I haven't planned for Wufei yet, but I have an idea of how they will encounter one another,

**Icedrake**-I'm really glad you like the humor in this writing! Lol…I hope you liked that part in this chapter when Kid used a common mistake of pushing instead of pulling the door…hehe…That humor comes from just being me…lol…I used to be REALLY bad with it, but I don't crack jokes as often now because life just doesn't seem funny anymore, so this is the only place to tell it. Now, do you think that I should add more emotion into this fic? Like more about what everyone is thinking? Hmmm…And I also put some thought into not setting up the snippets, and decided that you are right, so I'll only do it if I feel I REALLY wanna get something out. Thanks!

**Krage**-Hmm….I've always been wondering about your name…how would you pronounce that? Is that your real name, if you don't mind me asking? I like it :-) Also, so much for the whole "Update soon" thing…peh….been SOO busy, I've hardly given this a thought! But I already have another couple chapters written out, so you can expect them sometime within a week or two. Thanks!

EA signing out-

* * *


	8. Allies and foes

_"A home is not necessarily the place you sleep in every night. A home is the place you come back to when afraid…the place that stays in your heart and memory, when all past residences have faded from mind."_

"Can I sit here please?" Kid had just made it back in time for dinner, and he found who he judged to be the kindest looking of kids of his age group. The cafeteria held rows of tables and benches, most of which were filled with children of all ages. The three children turned around in unison. One began to nod slightly, but suddenly stopped the motion and began to shake his head vigorously. The other two stared, but they seemed not to be looking at Kid, but BEHIND him. Turning around to see what was stopping the people from accepting him, the blue eyed boy found himself face to face…or more face to chest…with another youth who seemed to be around 5 or 6 years older, and quiet bulky. Four others slunk carefully behind him, backing the older boy up. Kid eyed him, analyzing both weaknesses and strengths as Odin had taught him to do for enemies…and obviously this boy was not a friend. Seeing that he was being checked over, the stocky youth puffed out his chest for looks, which were by no means impressive, and flipped his brown hair from his eyes.

"Give me your lunch, newbie, or I'll beat the shit out of you." Kid snorted. DEFIANTLY not impressive. Odin had taught him sooo much better.

"Go ahead. I don't think that you would do it under the grownup's noses…and your cursing really isn't as intimidating as you might think it is…I think it's mostly your fat that scares people…that or your face…" The boy was speechless for a moment, not expecting, and not used to anyone standing up to him.

"Think you're so smart, do you, twerp? I'll make you regret those damn words of yours!" And with that, the boy spun around, flocked by his cronies, and merged with the crowd of hungry children. Kid sighed and found an empty table to sit at.

* * *

The soft bed that was given to him earlier that day was looking better and better in his mind as Kid started down the hall from the computer labs. The announcement that lights would be out in fifteen minuets helped speed up his pace, for he wanted to view the information that he had printed out. He had equipment specifically meant for this, for a small plain bracelet held a little container that resembled a locket, and in this he put the carefully folded wad of paper. So focused on this, he didn't see the large shadow that detached itself from a corner, and instantly fell over a leg that shot out from the niche. Making a quick count, he found himself instantly surrounded by five boys, all of whom were larger in size and years.

"I told you that you would pay for those words, dweeb!" The bully raised his fist threateningly. Kid smirked.

"Ah…Roul Stancers…right? I don't think it's fair either that your dad hated you so much that he beat you, and threw you out on the streets, but that really is no reason to pick on ME..." He had not neglected to look up on the boy's profile when he went on the internet before…in fact, Roul was the first thing he had looked into…with just a little hacking into the system's database. With the words that poured from Kid's mouth, Roul flinched and went rigid with anger. He looked at the other boys for support, but none of them seemed to want to say anything, for fear that the steel-eyed boy would relieve THEIR painful stories. And rightfully so, for those had been researched too. Knowing he had the upper hand on the situation, Kid smirked once more and turned around…only to be grabbed and hauled forcefully back and slammed into a wall.

"You will NEVER repeat that AGAIN to ANYone!" The boy shrugged. He would repeat it to whomever he pleased. Not that he had any intentions too, but if it helped him win a couple battles, so be it. Roul hauled his arm back once more while the others looked on.

"Say you're sorry!" Wow. This was going NO where. Kid shook his head and pulled his lips back in a small smile.

"Well, if you're gunna hit me, do it already, cause I have to go to bed…remember, lights out in 5 minutes." He loved playing this game with the angry youth.

"Fine! You asked for it!" And the stocky boy swung his arm around, and hit Kid square on the jaw, snapping his head against the wall. A small trickle of blood wound its way down the side of his face as he looked back at his tormenters.

"That- That kid…what's WRONG with him? He isn't even crying!" One of the boys shouted out. Well, it was only a small hit, and although the boy was strong, his hesitance slowed the effect. It could have been worse.

"I'll make him cry!" With a growl, Roul pulled his arm back again, and Kid braced himself for that worse attack.

"Roul Stancers! You stop RIGHT there!" Miss Adalia! She ALWAYS knew when he needed her!

"Aww. Miss Adalia…He ASKED for it!" the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm so disappointed in you! We all know your dad used to beat you, Roul, but that is NO reason to take it out on younger children! You are all restricted to your rooms for a week, with privy duties!" Normally Miss Adalia always smiled, but when she got mad, even the big kids were scared of her. Muttering under their breath, the boys made their way back to the rooms, leaving Kid alone with Miss Adalia.

"Oh, Hikari, I'm so sorry! Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office? We could put a little ice on that…" She leaned down and slowly wiped the blood oozing from his temple. Kid shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Oh, but you're being such a big boy about this!" She smiled, and the boy felt a swell of pride. He had made Miss Adalia smile! She smiled a lot, but only SPECIAL people could make her smile like THAT. He allowed her to walk him to his room, and blushed slightly as she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Miss Adalia LIKED him!

"You know, Hikari, I think you really SHOULD meet Quatre…You both have a lot in common." Was Quatre a lost boy who liked to blow things up, too? "I'll talk to the others and see if we can arrange a meeting…maybe." And that was the last thing she said before slowly closing the door to the dark room.

* * *

"May I please have your attention?" The cafeteria's loud roar slowly dwindled to a last couple mumbles, then died down completely. Miss Adalia could get ANYONE'S attention…she was the only adult that anyone ever listened to anyway.

"I'm sorry to say that next week's Funday has been canceled." She raised her hand for silence as an outbreak in complaints reined through the room. Kid said nothing…He knew that glint in her eye…

"But in that case, we will have to reschedule it for tomorrow." Kid decided it would be okay to cheer along with all the other kids, but he felt a numbing indifference towards the statement. What fun would it be with no body to go on rides with? Ever since Roul had been humiliated in front of his friends, it was an unspoken rule that no one was to become friends with the new kid. No one challenged that rule, because no one challenged Roul. With good reason too. He lost himself in his thoughts as Miss Adalia went on to describe what the day would be like, and he wasn't even listening when she announced another important note, looking directly at him: Master Quatre would be returning to join them in this day of fun, and to welcome him as a guest. Kid let his head fall into his hands, and a sigh escaped his lips. He missed Odin, but he had to complete his mission so the man would be proud of him! Maybe while everyone else was having fun tomorrow, he would make a data check on the computers.

* * *

As it turned out, everything but the cafeteria and the game rooms were locked. Kid was getting frustrated with being pushed and shoved, as he never had to deal with so many people at once. Clowns and actors, photographers and bankers, animals and dancers. They had it all. The music was happy and carefree, and nothing like how Kid felt, and clowns were stretching balloons into impossible shapes. Maybe one day he would learn how to do that. As silently as he could, he slipped unnoticed outdoors. He really didn't have to try to hide himself. Everyone was too busy having fun to care that he was gone. And even if anybody DID see, they would do nothing about it. The blue-eyed boy walked slowly towards the swings, and sat down. He didn't really know how to make them go fast and high like everyone else…Odin hardly ever took him to parks or playgrounds where he could actually LEARN to use them, but he sat and rocked himself back and forth, back and forth…staring at nothing but his worn shoes. Back and Forth, back and forth… He hardly noticed when someone came up behind him, and a pair of shiny black shoes entered his vision. They stopped for a moment, and a squeak sounded beside him as someone sat down on the swings next to him. Surprised, Kid found himself staring at a fair-haired boy, who would have easily passed for a girl, had it not been for the small black suit he wore. He had light baby blue eyes, but they were nothing like what Kid's darker and colder gaze held. Kid had seen many like the boy before…they were all part of the REAL Winner family…All rich, snobby, and conceited. He HATED snobby people…always bossing everyone around, and there was nothing anyone could do about it because they had to be treated with RESPECT. Kid didn't understand WHY anyone would have to be nice to people with more money…but those were the RULES. He HATED rules. Though he had planned on ignoring this new boy, for he MUST act like the others, Kid couldn't help but looking at the person sitting beside him, slowly rocking on the small plastic seat. His eyes seemed to hold a gentleness that the others had lacked, and he had not started making orders and demands, or talking about his money.

"Why are you not having fun with the others?" His voice seemed to float lightly on the air, and suggested a sadness that just reached his soft eyes.

"I don't have any friends." Not wanting to sound sorry for himself, the boy continued. "Why are YOU not with them? This is to welcome YOU people here." He hadn't meant to sound so scornful…so angry…

"Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…My name is Ki…Hikari…Well, that's what they named me here anyway. I don't really have a name of my own." Kid smiled warmly at the boy…something he found himself doing less and less often. It was bothersome though…he shouldn't be slipping on his name…he still felt uneasy that everyone ELSE had a name from THEIR mommies and daddies… but he was relieved when the boy's fallen face suddenly lit like a lamp, and a smile brightened his young features.

"That's okay! Me too, I don't have any friends here…People only like me because I have money, or hate me for the same reason…it's so hard to just fit it!" His little bout or frustration lasted only a couple of seconds, before he smiled again. Talk about enthusiastic.

"Oh! And by the way, I forgot to introduce myself! How rude! My name is-"

"Master Quatre! There you are! We have been looking all over for you!" A man with blond hair, dressed exactly as the boy, arrived huffing at a jog. Quatre, hm? Kid pondered this for a moment until he finally understood. Oh! Miss Adalia's little brother! There was something Kid found familiar about the boy…he knew before that the boy was one of Miss Adalia's clone brothers, but he never expected to meet THIS Winner boy…The affect on Quatre when the man arrived was astounding. The boy stiffened, and his face hardened into a grim look of, what was it? Hate? Annoyance? But whatever it was, Kid wanted it gone…he was too nice of a person, and that frown did not seem to fit. Then Quatre spoke.

"Is it time to play "Happy Family" again? What should I do THIS time to kiss up to everyone?"

"Master Quatre, how can you say such things? You know that is not true!" The man's voice sounded just as reproachful as was possible when addressing the heir to the family's fortune.

"Is it not? And how many people in there have actually NOTICED I'm missing? Ones that need more money, right? A loan, perhaps?" Kid was beginning to feel uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. The boy regarded it as a private conversation, one that should not be held in front of a complete stranger…but they continued.

"And what happens if you get hurt out here? No one would know for HOURS, and you could bleed to death! How many times have I told you, you need an escort?" Kid had enough. Setting a brave face he stepped forward.

"Could I do it?"

"Could you _what_?" The man's sneer wiped any pleasantness that it once might have held away. Kid felt like shrinking away from that horrible face, but held his ground.

"May I escort him? I will make sure nothing bad will happen, and I can always run for help! I promise we will be ok!" Whatever strain asking this had been vanished as the sight of Quatre's radiant smile. It was true; this boy was meant to smile.

"Yes, that will do wonderfully! Thank you Hikari!" The blond boy was fairly bouncing up and down at this point, but the man seemed to find something wrong with this.

"Master Quatre, you would trust this…this STREET RAT to watch over you?" Quatre's smile disappeared.

"That's enough!" His voice rose into a commanding tone Kid had never heard. "You are dismissed." Kid expected the man to say no, to turn around and slap the boy…to do SOMETHING to justify the anger that burned in his eyes, but he quickly turned heel and left.

The rest of the day went past in a blur of laughter and games. Kid didn't know the last time that he had ever had so much fun…had ever had the time to play a game or be taught something so pointless as how to swing. He loved how the blond boy admired his bravery when he jumped off the swing, although it was nothing new to him from the training he received from Odin. The evening found them lying exhausted under one of the many trees surrounded them, talking about others, and not once touching on their pasts, and for this Kid was thankful. He didn't know how this seemingly peaceful boy would ever come to accept the life of an assassin.

"Quatre?" This had to be the only time that Kid didn't want Miss Adalia's company. She wasn't visible through the curtain of leaves, although they knew she was standing just in the doorway of the tall building.

"Quatre! It's time to come in!" The boy looked regretfully over his shoulder and sighed. Standing up once more, his light blue eyes danced towards the person standing next to him, and he offered his hand.

"Thank you so much, Hikari! I don't know when I've last had so much fun! I would love to meet you again…for a longer time maybe?" Kid nodded. He would have said something more, but a slight flickering in the bushes beyond caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Odin had taught him to notice such subtle signs…they were the difference between life and death…but try as he might, he could no longer glimpse the slight movements. Quatre would be gone soon, and he would have plenty of time to explore later. He tried to act as if nothing was wrong, and let the blond boy continue, although he kept the corner of his eye trained on the one spot.

"And…would you…do you think that you could come with me…well, see, every year on my birthday they take me somewhere special…I was wondering if you would like to visit the circus with me?" Kid almost burst with excitement and pride, though the target of his main attention was not hindered. The circus? He had never seen one, let alone been to one before! He heard that that was the place where they made elephants stand on balls, and tiger leap through rings of fire. Did he want to go?

"I would love too! But…but why…why me?" As much as he wanted to go, the brown haired boy did not feel worthy of such company…he felt dirty…like a liar who had snuck his way into everything. Quatre seemed to think otherwise, though.

"Because," he called over his shoulder as he left towards the car that would take him back home to his fancy mansion, "You're my friend!" _Assassins can't have friends. They must be alone in the world. Friends and loved ones are one of the worst kinds of weaknesses, and enemies will not hesitate to use them against you. Friends cannot always be trusted. Never trust anyone!_

"Friend…" Kid couldn't decide if the whispered comment should be a question or a statement…but right now he had other more important things to think about. Making sure that Quatre and any of the others were well out of sight, the boy silently slipped around the building in an attempt to look like he had gone into it…just in case anyone was watching. Then, with the stealth that he had spent the last year training on, Kid wound his way behind the bushes in an attempt to sneak up on whoever was hiding in the bushes. _If they are hiding, they are probably the guilty ones._ Aha! Kid almost exclaimed in pride when he saw a shadowy figure hunched in the underbrush, staring intently out into the now empty field. Not knowing what he would do even if he DID get close enough to touch the person, yet driven by impulse to see who it was and what he wanted, Kid moved forward.

**CRACK!**

The boy jumped to side, not a second too soon, as a bullet whizzed by his head, and the figure cursed. Ready to run, Kid jumped to his feet, but stood frozen on the spot as the person looked directly at him.

"ODIN!"

"Shit, Kid! Not too loud! What the hell were you doing here, you brat? I could have damn well shot you!" Kid wasn't at all worried by the anger in Odin's voice. He was used to it, and besides, nothing could ruin this mood. He wanted to tell Odin everything that he had learned, and how much he had missed the man… but how he had been REALLY good and was completing the mission. He opened his mouth to tell this all to the man, but was stopped before the words came out.

"No, no…don't say anything. I need to explain a couple of things, and we need to make this quick before you're missed. So that boy you were talking to…Quatre Raberba Winner, hmm? Did I hear correctly when he asked you to the circus?" Kid nodded, not know whether it was ok to speak or not yet.

"Great. You have a new mission." A new mission? Kid didn't know what to think. He wanted more then anything to be with Odin again, even if he DID have to shoot people…but what about Miss Adalia? And Quatre?

"I need you to take these, and your mission is to blow up as much of that damn place as you can." Odin threw a couple explosives to the ground. "There will be some high ranking officials there, and others who are working against us. You think you can handle it? All you have to do is go in, plant the bombs, get out, and blow that place to hell." He grinned. Kid wanted to say no, to turn his back, tell Odin he didn't want to kill people anymore…but he knew better then to question orders, even if they were stated as a question. He nodded solemnly.

"Great, Kid! So, you'll need these packets," Odin pointed at the packets laying on the ground, "and then you will need this…" A small handgun was handed to him. Although it was no larger then an adult's hand, Kid knew that even this could perform a deadly task and finish a job.

"How do I hide this?" The boy was no idiot. The rooms were cleaned daily, and it would be hard not to notice a little boy hauling packets upon packets of highly explosive powder.

"No need to worry, I have this all handled!" Odin produced a rather large and floppy teddy bear from his bag of infinite supplies, and opened a seam in the backside. Most of the padding was removed, replaced instead by the packets and the gun. The man offered a goofy grin, and winked.

"Now whatever you do, DON'T LOSE THIS! And tell NO ONE what's inside of it, you hear me?" Kid would have laughed, and laughed hard if he could…if they hadn't been hidden. The sight of the very person who had taught him all he needed to know about killing, who was meant to end thousands of lives, who had destroyed so many families…was brandishing a child's teddy bear like it was the most powerful weapon in the world. Instead he smiled quickly back, before grasping the head of the bear and preparing himself to leave. Although the boy wanted nothing more then to stay, to talk the night out with Odin, he knew that was not an option, and that duty was duty, and people would be looking for him soon. He flashed one last smile, and waved goodbye, before he slipped into the brush and blended away.

* * *

**A/n- Ahhh! The truth of the teddy! And thanks again Tasha-chan for the wonderful idea! Ok, I have to tell you something REALLY funny! (for me at least)…sooo…The idea of Blowing the living daylights out of the circus was kinda a mistake… sooo, I saw this beautiful Music video someone put together (I would show you, but I don't know how to find it again!) and it showed what I THOUGHT was the dead body of a lion at the circus!….Turns out it was really a bush, but I didn't know that till later, and I though that was a really touching scene…so, POOF! And from that comes the next chapter…sooo…I know this was kinda long…SORRY!****_REVIEW RESPONSE_**- 

**Ganki-**YAY! Cuddles I'm sooo glad you liked this! Gee…If Odin were just a little bit younger…sigh Well, we will hear more about him later…but for now…shoves picture of Odin away GRIN

**Lost-Remembrance-**hey! As to your question, I have a couple of ideas…One being that there are LOTSA LOTSA LOTSA stories about Heero and Odin (gee, I wish I could read them all! sigh) Also, You might have read my "friend's" -------ish no friend anymore- story…We got about half way through it and she…GRRRRR…STOLE IT! throws fit Sooo…I had to rewrite…thus…MISSION ACCEPTED! Grin hope that helped.

**burgandy3721-**hmm….I think I get what you are trying to tell me in the idea you would like explained, but I'm not sure if I have all the details! Could you explain a little bit more? (It's me! I'm sorry! I'm soo slow in the brain!) Feel FREE to email me! I LOVE emails!

**krage-**Lol..I totally understand the name thing….Luna is not my Real name…Nor is Lexi, or Yakubyougami…but I go by all of them…Mostly Luna though…It has…more meaning to me then I could tell you in one response…The one who I took the name from…Means the world to me…And he saved my life more then once. (yes, HE) :-) How did the 11 in 11Krage pop up? Lol…oh, and I've been pronouncing it, (mentally, if possible) the way that it looks when spelled…(ummm…cr-ay-g) Oh, and thanks for the idea! I'm gunna add that to my list of things to do! Oohhhh…I can't wait till you read later on in the story…do I have a twist for you:-) Hope u like it!

**ZaKai-**Hey! You will be seeing later on in the story, I do have an answer to how Odin will react! Hehe! You will have to wait though! evil grin So I decided I'm gunna use SOME of the stuff from the comic…maybe not down to the dialogue, but somewhere close…:-) sooo…I was wodering if you knew what Ja ne meant? I have been wondering on those words for like…forever…and when you ended your review with Ja, mata ne? thanks a lot! Oh, and tell me how your trip goes…I would love to hear all about it! (I'm a sucker for anything about ANYWHERE but here) sigh thanks again! -Luna


	9. First blood

_In the form of something so loved and dear, danger will await…_

Kid tried…He REALLY tried to go unnoticed through the halls, but it was almost impossible to get through the thick throng of children winding their way back to their rooms. The excited chatter of the day echoed around the whole building as the boy attempted to make it to the computer lab before lights out. Regardless of how the day went, he still had to memorize the layout of the circus, and the less people in the lab, the better. So intent on getting to the computers before lights out, Kid had little time to notice he was not alone, but by the time he saw the unwelcome faces of Roul and his friends, they had him isolated and cornered in a less populated area. Kid wanted to scream his frustration. He had been so careless! He knew, even thought about putting the bear away before continuing, and even when he decided not to hide it, he had let his guard down…and now he knew he would pay.

"Hey look! The little moron has a TEDDY BEAR! I used to have one of those…when I was TWO!" Roul and his friends laughed, but Kid held his ground…he needed an escape route!

"Which was what, a year ago?" He wasn't scared for himself. He knew the worst that Roul could do was beat him up…they could never kill him or anything…but if they knew what was in the bear…

Roul's face turned an angry shade of red as he lunged and grabbed for the bear. Kid would have held on…he probably could have taken it back, but the feeling of tightening cloth, ready to rip at any second, made him let go.

"Give it back!" The young boy's voice was more of a low growl then anything, and got the point more clearly across then it would have if he yelled it. There was nothing to cover for it…he was scared. What would Odin do if they found out? Odin would be in trouble, and he would be in trouble, and then Miss Adalia wouldn't like him anymore!

Roul laughed nervously. Even though he knew there was nothing the boy could do to him, the threat was unmistakable.

"Or you'll what? Hurt me? I'm the one in charge of the situation here, and you better not go tattle to ANYONE or I'll rip his head off!" He began to finger the seams along the neck, as if to prove his point. Roul had hit a nerve, and he knew it, but he just didn't know the REASON that neck could not be torn…

"What do you want?" He hated it. It was like admitting to defeat, and Kid detested having to ask for it back, but this small child's toy was the essential part of accomplishing the mission.

"Meet us here, tomorrow, same time…we'll think of something…fitful…" It must have been meant to sound like a threat, something he should be afraid of, but to Kid, it meant nothing more then a time, date, and place.

"Fine."

**.:Scene Change:.**

"He lost it, didn't he?" The voice was low and deadly. "Lowe! You don't deserve a job like this, you clumsy fool! How hard is it to train a CHILD? You need FORCE and DISCIPLINE! I do not pay you to play games! If you continue like this, he will never be PERFECT!"

"Hold it, old man. I'M in charge of him here, and he will see through his training as expected with ME. Besides, the kid's got talent. He'll get it back." The man smiled confidently at his white haired companion as they continued to stare through the window. The microchip that had been carefully placed the day before when the bear had been taken played back Kid's uneven and nervous breaths.

"He had better, Lowe, or you will see worse things then my anger."

Through the clear glass window, five new arrivals appeared, one large figure clutching the object of Kid's worry. The chip, though slightly fuzzed by static caught every word.

"What do you want, Stancers?" Odin smiled as some of the boys unconsciously stepped back at the tone in his kid's forced words.

"First, I want to see you beg. I want an apology for your rude behavior, but until then, you don't get your teddy back." The boy smirked and Odin growled deep in his throat.

"Come on Kid…don't let your pride get to you…" The blond man spoke softly, but as though the boy could hear him. Kid was having obvious troubles, and though his face was calm, his hands were wringing uncontrollably behind his back in anger.

"No. Give it back." The boys laughed.

"I don't remember telling you that you would have a choice. I have what you want, and you better do what I say, or I will rip its head off!"

"I said, give it back to me!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to hit you." Odin scowled as a roar of laugher spilled from the radio to fill the car they were parked in.

"Come on, Kid! Just don't DO it!"

"Yeah right, Twerp. I'd like to see you try!" Odin's jaw dropped as Kid wasted no time in slamming his fist deep into Roul's belly and grabbing for the bear. It took a little less then two seconds before all the boys were piling into the fight, hitting whatever they could, and the radio poured out yelps and hisses as fists hit their marks.

"STOP!" Roul, sporting a bloody nose and what looked to be a forming black eye smirked and held up the brown fuzzy animal with a triumphant look smothering his face. Two of the standing boys held on to Kid as Raul held the stuffed animal just inches from the younger boy's face, which was bleeding through two small cuts.

"Well, you certainly wasted YOUR chance…I might just have given it to you…Oh well." Odin groaned into his hand and the large boy yanked string after string from the neck of the bear.

**BANG! BANG!**

A shriek echoed in the car, following the sharp cracks of glass shattering. The assassin's head snapped up in time to see blood gushing through small fingers as Kid looked dumbly from the wounds in his arm and shoulder to Roul…before he collapsed.

"KID!" Odin grabbed for the door handle, almost tearing it out when he noticed it was locked. "WHAT THE FUCK? LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD! KID!" The old man next to him calmly rolled up his window, and clicked his black handgun onto safety again.

"He will be fine, Lowe…if someone finds him in time, that is." The young man began banging on the windows, but- "They are bulletproof, Lowe. There is nothing you can do. If he is indeed as strong as you say, he will live." Odin wanted to punch that smirk off the old man's face, but all he could do was crumple in his seat and watch as the boys around Kid ran off. He knew, without the words that were fading from the radio, that these boys wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, lest it look like they had done it. Odin waited, staring at the hole in the window for a full five minutes before a pretty blond woman dashed through the door, having finally found the source of the loud noises. She screamed a couple of times, and more adults rushed through the door, gasping in horror.

"Lexi! Call medical help! Cory, make sure ALL the children are IN THEIR ROOMS! Call the lock down! Somebody call for help!" She herself bent to carefully pick up the limp figure, placing her hands over the wounds to stem the blood that poured onto the ground in a deep crimson flood. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and an almost inaudible "Oh, Hikari…" whispered through the car. Another figure went to help the lady holding Kid.

"I can barely feel a pulse! Make sure he's breathing! I can't hear anything! My…he's so light…What HAVE you been feeding him? No, here…let's bring him inside to the nurse's room…Shh, it's ok, dear, he'll be fine!" But her voice lacked confidence. Both ladies disappeared into another room, beyond the sight of the window.

"We should leave before anyone notices us." The gray haired man started up the engine quietly and backed the car up. Odin watched from the window until the building vanished behind the numerous trees.

"I'll kill you, J."

* * *

A/n-Yuppers! It WAS Odin AND J! I think that during the last couple of chapters, I've been making Odin look kinda mean, so I wanted to show you how much he really cares for…umm…Kid. The little conversation between Kid and Roul, that was actual text from my life…It was one of my first fights when a guy was tree stumping me (standing in front of me and not letting me pass) and he was making me late for class…so…I told him that since he was interfering with my education, I would have to hit him, and he didn't believe me…so I hit him :-) Well, it gets a little bit darker in the next one or two chapters, sooo…stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter Preview-** So…In the next chapter, I hope to introduce Trowa and the circus…and then…more of J! Like I said…things will get darker! .

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSE- (where did all my reviewers go? Wahhh!) 

**heeros n legends****-**haha…I know…I wanted to show the readers Odin's easy temper…Cause I don't want everyone thinking he's the kind, fuzzy, warm dad…he's gotta be kind, but stern, also…I hope this chapter will help show how much he REALLY cares, but never bothered to tell Kid about it.

**krage****-**You think YOU are addicted to reviews? I LOVE getting them…lol…I go into a HUGE exited blur when I see that I have an email…Ever since I signed up on FF, I check my email like 3 times every day…haha

**MissionWingZero-**heh, thanks! High five! I'm not sure what I want from this though! Lol…I don't know if I want it cute, humorous, tragic (Well, Heero's life will always be tragic) You know? Thanks again! I LOVE hearing from you!

**Lost-Remembrance****- **Hey! Sorry I took so long to update…I know…I know…I've been…busy…but now that school's getting out, I'll have more time! I'm also gunna get a new laptop soon…I'll be as stuck to that thing as Heero. :-)

**ZaKai****- **So, I was wondering do you (or did you) take Japanese in the past, or do you just know lots of useful phrases? I wanted to thank you again for your help with my non related problems, and I wanna apologize for using you as my complaining post. .:sigh:.


	10. A day at the circus

_And I don't want the world to see my face, cause I don't think they would understand. –Iris, googoo dolls_

The first thing that hit him was the pain. Kid groaned and tried to flip over under the stiff covers, only to find that was not possible. Both his shoulder and arm were immobilized, and not for the first time did he wish that people could just leave him alone!

"Hey there, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Kid turned his head slightly to get a better look at the speaker, although he already knew he would find Miss Adalia smiling at him. She was sitting in a small chair at the side of his bed, and though she tried not to look worried, the boy could see it clearly in her eyes.

"What happened?" Kid hated that other people knew what happened to him before he knew…It made him uneasy.

"Well, Hikari…there were some bad people around, and-" Then he remembered Roul…why he was in that hall in the first place…

"The bear!" Miss Adalia stopped suddenly, confused at the change in the subject, but she covered all of her feelings with a kind smile.

"Mr. Bear is just fine! I even sewed him up for you! Here, Hikari." And she handed him the brown animal. The extra weight and bulk of the explosives was a comfort, and a wave of relief washed over him. He would not be so careless next time! The dark haired boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Now, Hikari…we have to talk about something…" His eyes snapped open again. Did they know? "Hikari…do you remember anything that happened before you passed out? You have cuts and bruises that weren't from the…ummm…accident. Were you in a fight?" No. Kid couldn't tell her about Roul. They would get mad and steal the bear again!

"No, I'm sorry Miss Adalia…I don't remember anything…" The young assassin scrunched up his face as if to look like he was trying hard to remember.

"That's ok, sweetie. You just sleep a little more, alright? Someone will be here when you wake up again, and we'll find you something to cheer you up. Now how does that sound?" He nodded his head tiredly, and was already falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

When he did wake next, the boy found that Miss Adalia was right, and there was another nurse waiting in the room for him.

"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" Why did they ALWAYS ask that? He sighed.

"Fine, thanks."

"Is there anything I can get you? A coloring book maybe? Food? Water? Just name it, and I can get it." She smiled warmly at him.

"Where's Miss Adalia?"

"Oh, she's coming, dear…in fact…" The nurse stuck her head through the door. "Adalia, dear! A certain little boy is waiting for some attention here!" The lady smiled and excused herself as Miss Adalia stepped in.

"Hey, Hikari! I brought someone here to see you…" She gently pulled another boy into the room.

"Hikari!" Quatre didn't seem his normal quiet self as he ran into the room and stopped next to Kid's bed, eyes shining with excitement. "Miss Adalia said that if you're REALLY careful you get to come with us to the circus tomorrow! Isn't that great?" Kid smiled and nodded, but he couldn't help remembering that the day he met Quatre was the last day he had seen Odin…he missed the older man. The boy hoped they would meet again soon.

* * *

It was still light out when Kid arrived at the circus, and the show wasn't scheduled for another hour. Miss Adalia said this was so he could have time to play with Quatre and buy fun things. Miss Adalia ALWAYS understood. She didn't even follow them when they wanted to walk different places…but she was watching them carefully next to one of the food stands. There were lots of games and food venders…more than Kid had ever seen, and he wanted to experience them all at once. The flashing lights made him slightly nervous, but what scared him most were the men dressed all in black, eyeing him and Quatre through darkened glasses. He didn't like the emotionless stares they directed at him, and how they stood straight backed and thin lipped. He shivered, knowing he would never wish to look like them.

"It's ok, Hikari…they go EVERYWHERE with me. I don't like them much either, but everyone tells me they're for my own protection. Come on! Let's try one of those games!" As the blond boy steered him toward some large machines filled with stuffed animals, Kid couldn't help but wonder if one of those stony men was one of the targets Odin wanted dead. It would be hard to plant anything here with those men watching!

"Look, Hikari! I won!" Kid was jerked out of his thoughts of the mission as the machine bleeped a couple of times and a light brown stuffed animal was dropped from a claw into a little box at the bottom next to the coin slot. Quatre picked up the medium sized toy, and handed it to Kid.

"Here! You can have it…I have plenty at home, anyway!" The brown haired boy didn't know what to do. He had never been given anything before that wasn't supposed to help with a mission. He couldn't understand why Quatre didn't just keep it for himself…he would have! But then again, he had never owned a real toy before. Only his laptop and the few articles of clothing that Odin had provided for him. Quatre was flowered with them daily.

"But…why?" He stood rooted on the spot, staring at the blond boy confused.

"Because…you're my friend." As if that explained it all.

"But…I don't have anything to give you!" Kid felt terrible. He would NEVER have anything to give anyone.

"Well, that's not how things work. It's ok." He offered another one of his large and careless smiles to Kid, who had no choice but to accept it.

"I have to use the restroom…will you wait for me please, Quatre?" This was the perfect chance.

"Sure! Would you like me to walk with you?" Of course. He was always so kind! Kid didn't know WHY the sweet blond boy didn't make lots of friends that way.

"No thanks! I'll be back soon!" As soon as he was sure Quatre could no longer see him, Kid pulled out the stuffed bear that he had brought along with him, and yanked at the threads holding the neck on. Digging through pieces of fluff, his fingers finally connected with two of the small packets. Regardless of their size, there was an extreme amount of explosive power in them. Pretending to be checking the coin slots in the payphones for any loose money, he slipped a packet each into a couple randomly spaced slots, then ran to meet up with Quatre.

"Hikari…that boy…doesn't he look so…alone?" Quatre pointed towards a boy behind the tents, who was bringing in food for the animals of the upcoming show. Kid followed his finger until he saw a tall boy, their age, maybe a year older. His dark brown hair was combed perfectly to one side of his face, obscuring one emerald green eye. Probably just for entertaining looks during the show.

"Some people are born to be alone in the world…" He knew the blond boy would have said something to that…had the sight in front of them not been so entrancing. The tall boy opened one of the cages, and a large shaggy cat with an untamed mane bounded out from it. Without touching the collar, the green eyed youth led the cat into the center of the opening, and without warning, pounced on the cat's wild mane. Falling to the ground, both rolled in the dirt, neither seeming at all threatening to the other…it seemed almost as if they were…playing…

At last, the cat stretched out, and the boy lay content on his belly, slowly rubbing circles on the reddish brown coat.

"Hey! You, there!" Kid almost jumped, expecting the person to be yelling at him. It wouldn't be the first time that somebody had called him that…but he found the source of the voice was not looking at him…had not even NOTICED him. A short fat man holding a bullwhip stuck his head out the tent flap to glare angrily at the silent boy.

"Hey! I don't pay you to be playing with these animals! I want them WORKED! Now, hurry up and get them food from the other camp! We have a show in half an hour!" And with that the man stormed back into the tent, snapping the whip as he moved. The boy, although slightly moodier, ruffled the lion's thick mane and led him out of sight. The other camp was a good distance away, and he had to hurry to make it back in the thirty minutes offered.

"How could…how could people be so…mean?" Quatre was nearly in tears, staring sadly after the boy, but Kid wasn't listening. Now. He had to do it now. Before the show. Before people would leave. He would have just enough time to run…before everything around him would be blown to pieces…

Kid fingered the detonation device that would individually trigger each of the packets that he had placed or "accidentally" dropped…but he couldn't do it. _Assassins can not afford to have friends._ He looked at Quatre.

"_Because…You're my friend"_

"_That's what friends are for…"_

"_We're friends, right?"_

"I hate you." It was no more then a whisper, but enough to turn the head of the boy beside him.

"W…what?"

"I HATE YOU! You're a stupid, useless test tube baby, and nobody likes you! You are pathetic, and weak, and we would all be better off if you just DIED!" He hated it. No matter that he was saving the boy's life. He had still lost the only person who had ever TRIED to be a friend…

"Hikari…w…why?" Tears were spilling down the blonde's cheeks.

"I. Hate. You." Because he didn't…COULDN'T… say anymore without crying himself, the young assassin threw the little brown toy hard at the ground between Quatre's feet in a final statement. Kid hardened himself for the extra tears, and as expected, the emotional boy turned and fled blindly in the direction of the forest. Kid knew. He knew what it was like to want to be alone, and the trees were the only place that could offer that kind of comfort. He ran as fast as he could towards a different section of the woods, and Miss Adalia, who had been silently watching the two boys, screamed at them to stop, and began chasing after the blond. As the guards began to take up the chase, Kid closed his eyes…and pressed the button. Even through his closed eyes, he could see bright colors lighting up the area in front of him. He had calculated the range of the explosives, and knew it would not quite reach the trees…Quatre was safe… Kid hung his head and slunk to the far corner of the car lot, almost invisible in the growing shadows. He waited for nearly twenty minutes, until the sound of sobbing grew louder in his ears. Through the darkening lot, he could just make out the figures of Miss Adalia and Quatre, who was huddled in her arms…and both were crying. He wanted nothing more then to approach them…tell Quatre he didn't mean it…ANYTHING to make them stop crying.

"It was MY fault. He…he…If he hadn't made me sad, I wouldn't have run…I should have stayed…now he's…he's…" The boy began sobbing again, and Kid had enough. Through the deepening shadows, he wound his way back to the trees, trying to block out Miss Adalia's attempts to comfort the boy.

Kid knew, without seeing, that Odin was waiting for him there. The traces he had left were obvious to follow, even in the setting dusk. Any other time he would have been delighted to see him…but today…he felt nothing.

"Hey, Kid." Odin whispered softly. When the boy said nothing and continued to stare out into the burning camp, the man rested a hand on his shoulder, mindful of the bandages wrapped under his clothing.

"You did well…We're going to go…and we have just one more mission together…" Kid finally looked up, question in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right, Kid… we're gunna finish one last mission, and then I'll be one happily retired assassin!" For the first time since the explosion…Kid smiled. He was about to ask about himself…Odin had said nothing about what would happen to him once he was no longer useful…but a low wail echoed from the fires.

Immediately, both assassin and boy looked to see what had caused the noise…only to find the form of the circus boy, bent over a still figure. He must have just returned with the food he would have given the animals…but he was too late… Odin looked understandingly at Kid…knowing that this child was a survivor by his boy's will; not by mistake. They watched as he hugged the cat he had once played with and gave his fallen friend a final pat, before he silently stood and disappeared into the shadows once more.

"Common, Kid…let's go."

* * *

**A/N-And it gets darker…Expect to see Duo within a couple chapters…and expect the unexpected next chapter. :-)**

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSE 

**ZaKai****-**hmmm…why not be a translator? That sounds like fun to me! I dunno…that's just me though, and since I know about as much Japanese as a horse (I love horses!) I wouldn't be much use, would I? You know, you also don't have to review if you don't want to. What you say in the emails is fine with me. :-) save some time, and use it for yourself. Mhmmm…that homemade Pizza sure sounds good about now! I haven't had anything to eat today…any left overs? (even if they ARE about, what? A week and a half old?) Well, I hope that I didn't make everything too much like your own words here…if I did, tell me, and I'll change them! Anyway, never worry about taking your time on these…I can wait! .:sigh:. Uhh oh! What do you think you're sick with? Grrr…I should go and beat up those evil people who are making you work too hard! .:grabs baseball bat:. Grrrr…stupid people! Goodness…they should give you a couple days off!

**krage****-** Ick! The dreaded PARENTS… Hey, just a couple more years, and I'm out of the house with them! Hahaha…I wish. Naw. I have the same treatment. Now I have to resort to sneaking on when they aren't around…All I do is check my email What can I say? I like to stay in contact with people. And then my parents did the "Clean your room or we disconnect the computer" thing…so now my room is almost spotless. Kinda hard since I still have boxes from moving. :-/**  
****heeros n legends****-**oh wow! I feel SOO proud! Counting that I suck at cliffys, that feels good to know! Lol Also, in the chapter after this, it should have a part I wrote out thinking of you. :-) haha. Can't wait to have you read it.**  
****Shinigami Akumu****-**hmmm…you think that I can use THAT as a quote? About laughing and crying? I have no clue what brought that up in your review, but I like it! So, tell me, since you have (hopefully, and with your consent) provided me with a quote…do you even read the quotes at the top, or should I just kick them off? Well, thanks for emailing me! It's nice hearing from you so often. :-)

**drake-**Ohhh! .:frames review:. PERFECT! I know…not everyone likes writing long and meaningful reviews, but I like it when people do although all reviews make me REALLY happy…it gives me hope in the future of my story. What can I say? I'm addicted to reviews. :-) I missed hearing form you…I thought you abandoned me! Well, I could make a review on your review, or I could just answer your questions! Lol Well, I guess the thing about "Who works for who, and their political positions" can be important…who's side are they on, and you have to know who to blame if anything goes wrong, (such as the highest in power) I dunno! I put this in without much thought, so I couldn't go really deep into it. Actually, as you probably found out in the chapter, I didn't want Kid to really MEET Trowa…That would make an interesting conversation of nothing. I wrote this chapter before you reviewed, (I'm Sorry!) but I added the part where the manager of the show doesn't call him by a name. He doesn't have a name yet…he's like Kid. I have an idea that will tie in all the other pilot's pasts, but that will be in the future. Don't worry. This story has just started. :-) lol I'm glad you liked the humor in this. I really hoped some people would notice the things I put in here. I don't want it to sound TOO sad and violent. More shall come with the arrival of Duo. In the last chapter, Odin and J were watching Kid's progress in getting the Teddy back, and Roul was about to pull the head off and expose what was inside, so J shot him to cause a commotion. Well, I better end this. It could be a story in itself! Ack! Thanks bunches! I LOVE questions! You can never ask enough!

**MissionWingZero-**Yeah, you will be sure to find J in the phone book…in the yellow pages under PSYCHO. Lol I loved your review! Ha! I got a couple good laughs out of that one! It made my day. Thanks!


	11. Morphing

**A/n-Told you it will get dark here. Expect to see Duo in the next chapter or the one after that.**

* * *

_Suicide is not as much a longing to die, as it is a fear of living.

* * *

_

Something was different. It had only been a few hours after their arrival back at their temporary residence, and Kid noticed a strange change in the familiar house. It was Odin. The normally quiet and easily angered man seemed…happy about something…smug, almost. Kid wanted nothing more then to believe that it was because of him. He wanted to pretend that he was the reason that Odin was smiling, and that the man missed him while he was gone. As he settled down to type the mission report, Kid felt he was truly back…home. No, he would never have a home, but he would consider any place with Odin to be as good of one as he could ever get, and there was nothing better at that moment then the feel of his laptop's keys under his fingers with Odin near by.

"Hey, Kid…You ready for the mission tomorrow? I know…I think it's a bit early too, but once this is over…it will be the last." He smiled. Kid grumbled.

"Hn. Easy for you to say. Do I HAVE to wear that stupid costume?" Kid pointed at his already packed bags, on which lay tomorrow's clothing. The forest green tank top and black spandex shorts were picked especially carefully, as he had to look and act like Odin's "normal" child. The man finished polishing his silver pistol…the favored one the boy had never been allowed to touch, and carefully set it next to the rifle he was going to take with him the next day.

"Aww, Kid. It's not gunna bite! Hey, I actually really like that on you. It's…fitting…" Kid glared.

"No, honestly! Freaky touch-me-and-die-a-horrible-death blue eyes, green, and black. Make's you look deadly…well, it would if you weren't so cute frowning like that." Cute? Odin thought HE was cute? That was the first time that the young man had said anything about him personally that was not critical or casual…he seemed to actually mean it too. Kid didn't know how he felt about being CUTE…but he would work with it, since it was SUPPOSED to be a compliment. Although the tight shorts and long top disgusted Kid, he planned on wearing anything that Odin bought him…if only to make the other man happy.

"Odin. I'll look like a leaf." The man laughed as Kid eyed the clothing.

"Naw, Kid…You'll look fine! Besides, it was the only outfit that would work…unless you wanted pink?" He smirked as the boy wrinkled his nose.

* * *

"Odin Lowe?" The man at the counter in the shuttle port handed back the ID card Odin had given him. "You're a musician?" Odin grinned and patted the guitar case that held his rifle and explosives.

"Used to be. I'm retired now. I buy and sell old instruments…Right now, my son and I are traveling to get this one to the lab. An amazing find."

"Really?" The man looked at the case more closely. "My wife does that too… Maybe when you come back, I'll get you to meet her…I'm sure you would both have much to discuss."

"I would love to meet such a fine lady who understands the art of music. You must be very lucky." Odin winked and smiled again.

"Well, I won't keep you. Your shuttle leaves in ten minutes for L2…Hotel arrangement have already been made in the best part of town, so I think you're all set to go. If you will please put the case through the detector…"

"Sir, this piece of art must be…ages old. I don't think it could handle all the modern shit they work on it…all we have to do is get it to the lab…do you think that you could let us pass?" The man looked uneasy for a second.

"I don't know…We aren't supposed to let people do that…"

"That's ok…I'll just call the lab up and tell them I can't make it." Odin brought out a small phone.

"Fine, I'll let you pass…only because I know how fragile that stuff is. You should see the stuff my wife brings home." The man rolled his eyes.

"Thanks much, sir." Odin picked the case off the table gently, settling an arm behind Kid's back. As they reached the port, the assassin removed his arm and hissed under his breath.

"Sucker!"

* * *

After the shuttle landed, the boy and man found themselves waiting on the building's roof for the hourly patrol.

"Hey, Kid…" The boy looked up, offering nothing more then his gaze to encourage the man. "Kid…what do you plan on doing after this mission?" The boy was surprised. Of all the times he wanted to ask Odin, here it was offered to him, straight in the face.

"To get out of these ugly clothes." Odin smirked.

"No, don't! They look good on you. But seriously, what do you plan to do once our job is over?" Kid stiffened. He couldn't tell Odin how he really felt. He had been told that assassins could not have attachments, yet, he found himself wondering how he could live without the blond to show him the way through life. He had given up everything. Friendship, love, even happiness for the man, and would do it again just for that smile.

"Whatever you want me to do." It was an honest response. If Odin didn't want him anymore, he would find someway to at least be close to the man, but he would never try to upset him.

"Kid…" The man sighed. "Kid, I want YOU to choose what you do. Remember, you are NOBODY'S property. You don't have to follow orders from anybody…not even me. So tell me, what is it that YOU wish to do?" Kid opened his mouth to tell Odin. He would tell him how he wanted nothing more then to stay, be a family, and live like a "normal" child.

"Hey! You Two! What are you doing up here? This is off limits!" Two men in uniform came running up, guns held tight in their arms. Quickly, Odin grasped the knife hidden in his shirt's sleeve and threw hard, hitting one man in a spurt of blood. Kid ran fast toward the other man, veering out of the way before collision, snaking a foot under the man's legs. With a grunt, the officer fell, where Odin quickly silenced him with another knife.

"Good work, Kid. I'm gunna use the uniform to get into the building, but unfortunately, I don't think we have anything to fit your size…" He grinned and donned the garments before the blood could seep down to stain them. I'm gunna send you in to plant some bombs around this place…just in case our cover is blown. Meet me in the storage room when you're done. If anything goes wrong, try to get there as fast as possible. Same if anything happens to me, you know where I'll be, okay?" Kid nodded, already strapping the belt with a pouch full of explosives on. I'll see you soon. Good luck."

* * *

Kid made quick work of the explosives, placing and calculating until he thought his brain would burst with stress. 5 more to go…

Gunshots were heard from the floor below him, a good enough signal for the boy to come back. It meant that Odin's work was done, and it was best to leave as soon as possible. Men were dashing by him, obviously responding to the noise, so slipping past them was no problem. Finally reaching the basement floor where the men kept ammunition and food, Kid came up at a jog, waiting for Odin to call him.

"K…Kid? That you…?" The boy swung around, searching for the voice.

"Odin!" The man lay on the floor, grasping his heavily bleeding chest, his breathing coming in uneven gasps.

"Kid! Fuck, no…Get… OUT!" The man's face was twisted in pain.

"No, Odin…Let me secure an escape route…I'll get you out, and I've planted the bombs…"

"Kid, it's too late…you have to get out before they catch you!" The boy shook his head. He didn't understand WHO was after him or WHY, but he knew he had to get Odin out FAST.

"Right then Kid. Before I…go…I have to tell you a couple things…I'm sorry, for one. You won't understand now, but I want you to know, I never wanted ANYthing like this for you…and Kid? Do what your heart tells you. You are your own weapon. Let no one use you. Just….just follow your emotions…that's the right path…Once a fool took one shot, and it changed the course of history…It put people like you…INNOCENT people like you…into a world that might not survive." Kid didn't know what to say. His eyes glittered with unshed tears…tears that he would never let Odin see fall. Footsteps echoed loudly outside the storage doors.

"One over there! Have you tried the basement storage?" Odin lightly brushed the boy's arm, and his head swung away from the door to meet the man's light blue eyes.

"Kid…These last few years we've spent together…weren't so bad after all…

BANG!

The iron doors swung open and armed men filled the room, and the steady footfalls and tap of a cane followed them. Kid grabbed the gun Odin had dropped and began randomly firing. Men all around him fell to their knees, but only a second later the click of an empty gun sounded the death bell.

"Subdue the child." The boy felt a needle bury itself in his neck, and immediately his muscles loosened. Still he fought to reload the gun, and began firing at the doubles his blurring eyes sent him.

"NO! J, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! KID!"

"Odin…?" Kid collapsed, his hearing beginning to fade.

"KID! FUCK! LET HIM GO!"

"Shoot the man." A loud ringing was the last sound the boy heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Let the morphing begin!**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE-**

**Shinigami Akumu**-Hey, thanks…I hope that you like this quote…it's my fave…in fact, I ALSO hope you liked this chapter! Lol Hey, it's REALLY nice talking to you every now and then…We have a lot in common…Like Blowing Relena up…our feelings towards other people…blowing Relena up…Weaklings…Oh, and killing Relena. :-) Ok, I'll stop, lest I get bombed with lotsa Relena lover's hate mail…email me, k?  
**MissionWingZero-**Quatre? Argue? Impossible! Lol…I'm NOT glad that I'm not Quatre…then I would be rich, and I wouldn't have to work 8+ hours a day trying to maintain my pony… (Who by the way hates my guts) And Man! Doesn't it just give you this great, warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest to just BLOW SOMETHING UP? .:sigh:. Funfun!

**heeros n legends**-Yeah, I thought that it would be a nice change that Kid didn't have to KILL a person to feel loss…Boy, that's gotta be one screwed up kid…Maybe I should just hand him a gun and put him in a privet room…And yes, I do plan on introducing ALL the pilots…but I can't seem to think of anything for Wu Foo! Any Ideas? I'd love to hear them! Please, feel free to email me…:-) I'm glad you like this fic, cause I'm enjoying writing it! Lol. And hey, thanks for reviewing…really, this should go out for all my reviewers…but I think that if you guys take the time to tell me what you think of my writing, The least I can do is answer questions and give thanks, so THANKS EVERYONE! (You too Hn'L!)  
**Zakai**-Translating has GOT to be one of the toughest jobs…Well, I wouldn't know, but personally, I prefer labor jobs….:sigh:. My dad's been sick, (how sad! He missed father's day!) and so I'm taking the time to do some of the work around the house…like digging trenches, mucking out the pond (at the expense of my WONDERFUL pitchfork!) but it's cool cause it's summer, AND I get to write when I get in! And hey, You know, it means a lot to me when you like what I write…haha…half the time I do it for you, and the other half is for all my great reviewers! (ok, fine! I do most for my own satisfaction) Oh, and what I was wondering was, in what book/manga thingy does it mention Solo? I never saw anything about him…Well, I REALLY, REALLY Hope you get better…and WHAT are you doing at school, taking a test (which by the way I wish you luck on!) when you're SICK? Hm? Take a break! I'm sure it can't hurt a perfect record…gee…Don't turn into a Heero on me! (On second thought though…hmmm)


	12. Capture and Escape

**Disclaimer-I forgot in the last chapter to mention some of the material was from _Episode Zero_… kinda twisted around though. Lol. Big thanks to Heeros n Legends (HnL) for mentioning that, and to ****Saiya-jin Patricia**** for mentioning that I needed a disclaimer! (So, by the way, I don't own GW) :-)

* * *

**

_I gave you my love… but that wasn't enough. I gave you my heart…but you never understood. So today, I give you my life… in hopes that you might learn to love and live._

* * *

Kid woke blearily, his mind reeling with memories. Everything seemed so jumbled together, and it was hard to focus on one thought as his mind skipped instantly to another. He refused to acknowledge the darker thoughts that tugged harshly at his brain, although he didn't fully understand WHAT they were. He couldn't remember anything beyond finding Odin…did they escape?

Throwing the thoughts away for the moment, Kid tried to analyze the situation. The boy noted that he was lying on his back in one of the rooms he had placed the backup bombs in, and men in uniform surrounded him in the small room. This wasn't right… Odin would have told him if something like this was going to happen…maybe the people Odin was warning him about had caught him? That didn't make sense though! If they WERE trying to capture him, then why were they still in the same building with an EXTREMELY mad assassin?

That brought up another question…what happened to Odin? A flash of memory circled his mind… something important that the child hadn't fully grasped yet… but he would have more time think later on that… Working on an escape plan would be the best course. Kid took a better look at the soldiers, identifying the weakest. A quick glance at their hands told him which were married. He would have to take a try… slowly he got up and approached one of the men.

"S…sir?" The man looked kindly down at him.

"Yes, boy?" Kid purposefully winced at the man's voice, and hung his head.

"I…I need to use…the bathroom…please?" The guard next to the one he was talking to cut him off.

"Well hold it in!"

"Jake…lay off…he's just a kid. I'll take him." Kid smiled briefly at him, and followed along at his side.

"Please, sir…where am I? Why am I here?" A flash of pain crossed the man's features.

"Sorry, son. Can't tell you…but…" He lowered his voice. "Please, if you can, take every chance to escape. This is no life for a boy like you."

"Please, then! Help me escape! I just want to go home…" If the man didn't help, he would find his own way out, starting with the bathrooms, but this way would be easier. The soldier looked around.

"There's a vent in the bathrooms…small, but I think you can fit in there…keep following it to the third opening…it should lead outside…you have quite a jump to make, but once you hit the ground, RUN. Go to the road and hitch a ride to another city. Any place is better then here…" He sighed. "Good luck. Try not to get caught, for your sake and for mine…" Kid nodded his thanks, and closed the door, locking it for the few extra seconds it would provide him. Taking the cover off the vent and slipping quietly into the narrow tube was just as easy as all the other times he had done it. He doubted that the guard could even hear him. Outside the door he heard the approach of the same soldier he had met earlier.

"He's taking too long! Get him out!"

Kid smirked.

"He just got in there, Jake. Calm down. Hey, it's my break…I was wondering if you would cover for me here?" Without listening for a response, the guard that had helped Kid walked away with a tired, "Gee, thanks!" The boy could no longer make out the sounds coming from the room, as he turned into the third intersection of the vent. Only briefly did he hear a crashing coming from behind…they must have broken through the door when no one answered their calls. Kid sped up, crawling until a warm morning breeze whipped his hair around, and he turned the corner to see the grate. Using his fingernails to remove the screws holding it in place, the boy managed to quietly lift the metal bars, wondering what to do next. Deciding that actually moving was the best course, Kid flung the grate far away from himself…and jumped.

Taking advantage of the others' surprise, the boy took off running for the bushes. When the sounds of pursuit followed hotly, he backtracked and leapt under a small thicket of plants, waiting until the footsteps died away. Choosing a path leading to a less traveled back road, Kid hailed the first car that passed. The man rolled down the window.

"Can I help you, son?" Kid was beginning to hate these annoying pet names.

"Please, sir! I don't know where I am…some man grabbed me…and…please! I'm lost, and I just wanna get back to my daddy!" Kid hoped that Odin wouldn't mind him making up that title for him. The man looked worried for a second, then turned back and popped the backseat's door open.

"Hop in, kid." The boy winced at the name. For some reason it had never bothered him when Odin called him that, but to hear it from another person's mouth just sounded…wrong…

"Where we going? Do you remember where your home is?" Kid pondered for a moment, and gave the man the address for the street next to the hotel.

* * *

The whole trip to the hotel was spent in discomfort for Kid. Through all the lies he had to tell the man, and his anxiousness to see Odin again, the boy became thoroughly confused, and pleaded exhaustion to stave off the questions and offers to call the authorities. Finally alone, standing in the street, Kid wondered what had brought him here. For some reason he had the feeling that Odin was not still in the building he had escaped from, that the man had escaped, just like Kid. Something had brought the young boy back to the small room that he had shared with the assassin. Kid carefully opened the door, having begged the cleanup staff for a spare card, and stepped inside. The room was empty. The boy stood there for a few seconds, for the first time trying to remember what has happened before he was drugged. Then it came to him in a blurred mess. The mission…finding Odin…the men with guns…then the shot… was there anything after that? He couldn't remember._Kid…These last few years we've spent together…weren't so bad after all…_

Kid shook his head, not believing.

"No…no!" But in his heart, he knew it was true. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks…the last tears to fall from his eyes for many years.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Kid looked at Odin's small pack, and picked something out from one of the many side pockets. It was the blond assassin's video communicator… the one that he was constantly giving reports on. The boy pressed the button labeled _receive_, and a small picture of an elderly man clicked on. The man gave a sickeningly putrid smile.

"Ahh, Lowe's young prodigy, I see…" He laughed, making Kid's hatred burn to loathing for the man. The face on the communicator's screen looked familiar somehow…

"Who are you?" It was meant to sound brave and controlled, but the look the boy received from the man made him feel small and weak.

"It doesn't matter who _I_ am, boy. You will learn soon enough. Now that we have located you, there is no use running. I suggest packing your things since we will be coming for you in five hours. I hope Lowe trained you well!" His laughter filled the room once more before the screen buzzed off. Kid chucked it on the floor as hard as he could, sending bits of wire and memory chips flying through the room. He wanted to scream. He should KNOW that face…it was not hard to forget…but his mind would not supply a name.

Furious and hurt, the blue eyed boy did the only thing he could thing of, and began packing. When the time came, he would go with the man…he would learn who that ugly scarred face belonged to, and then he would kill him. He would love to see blood running down the man's wrinkled forehead…and he would be the one to make it flow. Distractedly shredding the mission papers and other belongings of Odin's, Kid almost ripped through one of the files with his picture on it. The boy stopped, finding himself digging deeper into the file he was about to dispose of. His pictures were scattered through various parts of the documents…pictures that Miss Adalia had insisted on having taken. Then it hit him. These were no ordinary files on him…these were ADOPTION papers. Kid's heart beat frantically as he looked closer at the text. The main paper under a large picture had the data he was looking for.

Renamed: Odin Lowe Junior 

_New location: Earth_

_Adopter: Odin Lowe_

So, the assassin had risked everything he worked for, just to use his own name in adoption papers. He could have done it illegally, but Kid knew that it somehow made it more REAL…He BELONGED to somebody now… he had a FAMILY now… He-

Kid looked again at the papers. Oh…no…

A single line…a single EMPTY line…

Odin hadn't signed it. They were invalid. Not real. They hadn't been sent in yet. Kid let more tears spill down his face, dropping onto the smudged ink of the paper that he was ripping up. He was stupid! How could he EVER think that he would EVER belong to anybody? He was an assassin, and not even Odin would love him. It was all Odin's fault!

In his wild rage, the boy sent everything Odin had brought flying into the wall farthest from him. He didn't think of how he would regret it later…he didn't think at all. Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

It took half an hour for the boy to calm down enough to fill the rest of his pack with his only belongings…his clothing and his laptop. He glanced dully around, and although he knew he had nothing else, it never hurt to check again. Something flashed. Kid looked back at the chipped wall where he had thrown Odin's things. He had no wish to go back, but something drew him to the corner where the man's silver pistol lay. The boy held it close to his heart, and turned back toward the door. But before he left, he had one last mission to accomplish.

It was only a matter of seconds before Kid's hacking brought him to what he was looking for. It was a simple data file on a man…named Odin Lowe. The young assassin scrolled down until he reached the last section…the characteristic files.

_Strengths-weaponry/stealth_

_Weaknesses-young trainee-only to be used in emergency/ left side attacks _

Behavior-easily angered/protective 

The lists went on in each category, but the section of interest was a description of the man. It was easy to change the information, and when he was done, Kid nodded in approval. This would be his last farewell to his trainer. As the boy closed his laptop once more, the new words flashed one more time.

_Odin Lowe- Loving and dedicated father._

Kid picked up his things and headed out…this time for good.

* * *

The streets of L2 stank of hopelessness and fear. They were the worst that Kid had seen, and it was not unusual to see homeless children walking barefoot on the littered street, and the prostitutes, male and female, selling their bodies on every corner. In fact, a building not 3 blocks away was in high flames, and Kid saw not one person stop for survivors, or to quench the burning wood. Kid was lucky though. The hotel that he had once shared with Odin was not bad, if not very expensive for being on "the good side" of town, and it would not be that hard to hack the system for a couple more free nights. Having nothing better to do, Kid walked toward the burning building that might once have been a church. He had no intentions to help anyone, but for some reason, the flames seemed to draw him closer. Onlookers stood gathered on the sidelines, careful to stay far away from the sparks that flew out. Curious as to what had happened to this place, kid listened to the conversations around him to gather from the snippets. The lady on his left was whispering urgently to her friend.

"…Maxwell Church. Poor old man…He helped so many children! Just last night he gave my Ella some bread because I couldn't afford dinner! Oh, he reminds me just so much of Jerry…" So he was right. This had once been a church, and he presumed the man they discussed was the priest. He still wanted more information. Drifting over to a group of talking women, who he had targeted for the sole reason that women talked so much, he began listening. No one heard or saw him, but that was to be expected, for he had been well taught to blend in or fade out of crowds.

"The poor children! There must have been, what? 25 of them in there!" The woman was close to tears. The boy could slightly understand her feelings, but as he had learned so many times…death happens. But Kid said nothing and waited for the response.

"Yes, but think of what Father Maxwell did to save them, bless his soul. They would have died soon anyway, or would have been abused or hungry all their lives! At least they were fed and sheltered!" So that was it. The man…Father Maxwell…took in homeless and abused kids from the streets. Something stirred inside of Kid. No one had ever given him that kind of love. No one he didn't have to kill, anyway.

He turned, not wanting to see any more of the flames, wanting it to all disappear…then something caught his eye. A boy, no older then himself, was huddled alone, too close to the fire for comfort. He must have been one of Father Maxwell's orphaned children. The child looked so lost, staring at the fire, and so…hopeless. Kid knew that feeling…from somewhere…from a time that all he could remember was of hazy smoke and broken buildings. From a time that all he knew was that mommy and daddy were gone. Kid knew that no one should feel this way. He wanted to help like Odin had helped. But Odin died…some use that was! Kid wandered over to the boy, shaking his head to clear the horrible thoughts clouding it, and rested a hand on a tattered shoulder. The boy jerked under him, and his head flew around to stare at Kid. He had the most haunting shade of violet eyes that Kid had ever seen.

"They're gone…" It was only a whisper, sounding so lost and lonely to the young assassin. The blue eyed boy nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Won't you come with me? I don't think there is anything we can do here. Come on…I'll get you a place to stay tonight." Violet eyes met blue eyes in question, and slowly the orphan stood. Kid noticed that the boy was gripping a long braid of chestnut hair in an almost comforting manner as he allowed himself to be led back to the small hotel room.

"You can only stay here the two extra nights that we paid for…I won't be needing it…but then you're on your own." All he got was a silent nod. Not wanting to bother the boy any further, Kid left the room and shut the door, making his way once more out into the city.

* * *

**A/n- And so we meet Duo…briefly, but still! So, I hadn't really meant to write this chapter, but halfway through writing the other chapter, I realized I forgot to do a couple things…One being introducing Duo, and a couple random things… Next chapter you can expect more of J and a new character…I wonder who?

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE- 

**Shinigami Akumu**- haha! That WOULD be a funny meeting for Heero and Wu! But if Heero broke his meditation…I would have a character death too soon, and then it wouldn't be as good! It might be fine for me, since I don't like Wu very much, but I'm sure many fangirls would be mad…:-/ Hey, I'm gunna be leaving…again…I think while my family goes some place or another… so I won't be on for a while! KEEP WRITING THOUGH!  
**Saiya-jin Patricia**- Oh great! I hope you don't mind if I use some of your quotes later on when I find a good place to put them in! I'll dedicate those chapters to you…:-) and yup! I love reviews and I read and re read them ALL THE TIME…lol…call me a freak, but I LOVE them! I'm sooo glad that you decided to review…it means a lot! haha…you just wait! What Kid's been through will be like a sleigh ride compared to what's gunna happen! Know that it was J who turned Kid into what he is now (or was)…not Odin. Maybe Duo can break the barriers later on? We shall see. :-)  
**heeros n legends****- **Yes! Thanks so much for reminding me…that part WAS from the book…just not Blind Target…it was from Episode Zero, I think…:-) I forgot to right that in my last thingy! I know…it doesn't seem like Odin to call Kid cute…but I do have reasons! .:nod nod:. Well, first Odin was REALLY happy… last mission and all…and what with him gunna Adopt Kid… And I wanted to show his playful side…him trying to be father like…to show he's not so much of a cold assassin who doesn't care…I was hoping it would raise the emotional level a little when I killed him…:-( You will have to read on for the answers to your questions…muahahaaa! Thanks again!  
**Wing Zero-**oh no! I don't think I read your review in time to spare Odin that death… oopsy! Hope I didn't lose you with that one! Tell yah what? No more meaningless deaths…for a while…haha…but I don't think Odin's was meaningless…he HAD to die…

**ZaKai****-**Well, I think everyone here is well and better…no more sickness! Yay! Sorry I didn't post sooner…I was on an emotional trip…lol. I'm gunna be gone soon though, my house is getting new flooring, so my parents are going on a trip…hopefully I'll be able to stick around to care for Lady though… Great…now I'll be reduced to writing on paper…:-/ Just dandy…

MissionWingZero-FOOD! Yummm! .:opens bag that MWZ brought for Luna:. Just what I needed! A bag of…of…pocky? AH! Well…least I won't starve… And hey! Get in line! It's MY turn to beat J…then Alex's turn…oh and Nat too! I'll save the gun for you though, k? Kinda puts you in last place though…for obvious reason…but we'll try to keep him alive for the finale! 

**Krage-**I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one too!


End file.
